Incogitance
by Moonstar Kiwi
Summary: AU Sunset. Squirrelflight chooses Ashfur. Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red...
1. Chapter I

**Chapter 1**

Brambleclaw's eyes swept the wreckage and ruin that was once ThunderClan camp. The badgers had torn the camp and the Clan itself to tattered shreds, leaving the earth stained with blood and tears. But he was a ThunderClan warrior, he reminded himself sharply. He had to be strong, and help put the pieces back together. For his Clan, and more importantly, for Squirrelflight.

He caught a glimpse of Stormfur out of the corner of his eye, dragging damaged thorns from the entrance to camp. He took a step towards his old friend, but felt painful hunger claw at his belly. He glanced guiltily at the fresh-kill pile. He knew he shouldn't eat until the rest of the Clan had, but his head was spinning, and concluded he'd be of no use unless he ate something.

He padded slowly over to the fresh-kill pile and crouched down to eat a small mouse from the edge of the pile. He devoured it quickly, almost in one complete bite, and it didn't do much to ease his hunger. But his conscience refused him any more prey, so he made his way over to Stormfur to help him with the thorns.

What seemed like moons later but in reality was merely an hour, the thorns were cleared and Stormfur disappeared into the warriors den. Brambleclaw had no idea how thirsty he was until a piece of soaked moss was placed in front of his face, and he turned to see a pair of warm green eyes gazing at him intently.

The young warrior found himself chilled yet heating up at the same time in Squirrelflight's presence. A hot shiver rolled down his spine. "Drink," she meowed softly, her gentle voice soothing his ears. "You need it."

When he had gratefully squeezed every drop of water from the moss, Squirrelflight picked up the damp greenery and dabbed it daintily on his shoulder wound. With all the reparations and his piercing hunger, he'd completely forgotten the blood dripping from his numb shoulder.

"You should get Cinderp - Leafpool to look at that," Squirrelflight advised. Her eyes dropped at the near-mention of their beloved dead medicine cat's name.

"Thanks," meowed Brambleclaw. He studied the warmth and kindness radiating from her and glowing in her eyes, a stark contrast to the tension and anger she'd expressed for him before the battle. He paused, but then continued firmly. "Listen, Squirrelflight, I'm sorry, for everything -"

"I know," she whispered.

Brambleclaw's head swam. His heart soared at the simple closeness of her body, and that familiar chill tumbled through his limbs as she brushed his flank. "Squirrelflight, you and I -"

"I'm sorry, Brambleclaw." Her voice was filled with unexpected sorrow, but lacked any trace of regret. "I value your friendship, I really do. But... I've chosen to be with Ashfur."

They say that in some extreme injuries, like a skull-crushing rock or a claw slicing through the throat, that it takes a moment for the pain to register. The victim blinks once, twice, and then finally the brain recognizes the injury and sends the poor cat sprawling forward in unbearable agony.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out - he didn't believe it, couldn't believe it, _wouldn't_ believe it - but then finally the tidal wave looming above his head crashed down on him. He felt himself drowning and choked for breath, but the world had suddenly become devoid of air. Or if the air was present, the oxygen that had once fed him life was now sucking it from his very limbs.

"Brambleclaw..."

Her voice seemed distant, as if she were in another universe. He was suddenly afraid that if he reached forward to touch her she wouldn't be there, and his paw would pass right through as though she were merely a ghost hovering on the wind, haunting him.

"Brambleclaw, are you alright?"

He didn't know how, but somehow the words scrambled in his brain found their way to his lips. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine," he forced out. Before he knew it, his numb legs were carrying him in the direction of the warriors den, his wet amber eyes unseeing.

Squirrelflight watched him go with a fierce pain in her heart, as if Brambleclaw's spirit was clawing her soul out from within. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She genuinely valued his friendship, but was afraid she'd just lost it forever.

She swallowed the lump of sorrow forming in her throat. There was one thing she could do to make herself feel better, and that was finish what she started.

She had to find Ashfur.

x

Brightheart daintily laid cobwebs across Ashfur's injured side. The fur had been torn right off his flank, leaving a section of raw, bloody flesh. He winced and flinched as the one-eyed she-cat dabbed marigold leaves on the tender skin.

"To prevent infection," she meowed soothingly. "Just a moment longer, Ashfur. Hang in there."

When she was finally finished, the young warrior pulled himself to his paws. He immediately felt himself swaying and losing his balance, and his side burned as if it had caught fire. He barred his teeth and hissed in pain, but just when he thought he was going to fall over, a comforting presence steadied him from the side.

"Ashfur, are you okay?" It was Squirrelflight. Oh thank StarClan, it was Squirrelflight. There was no cat living or dead Ashfur would rather have had at his side just then. She let him lean on her, taking his weight upon herself as he steadied his weary, torn paws.

"I'm fine," he meowed finally, after a moment of composing himself.

"Yeah right." Squirrelflight and Brightheart exchanged amused glances as they spoke at the same time. "Get some rest, Ashfur," Brightheart mewed sympathetically. "Try not to move as much in the next few days. Be good, and maybe this lovely she-cat will help you to the den."

"Oh, I don't know." Squirrelflight's eyes sparkled in the sunlight, ginger tail waving playfully. "He'll have to be _very _good."

"C'mon, I'm injured!" Ashfur gave her a wide-eyed, pleading look she couldn't resist.

"Hmm... alright." Ashfur yipped triumphantly at his victory. "But you need to help me," Squirrelflight added sternly. "I'm not dragging your sorry tail back without any help whatsoever."

"Agreed." He leaned heavily on her as she started walking, trying to keep in step. They fell into a companionable silence, with Squirrelflight's presence acting as a natural painkiller for the gray-furred warrior. After the silence had stretched on to long for her liking, Squirrelflight broke it.

"Hey, Ashfur," she began cautiously.

"Yeah?" His eyes remained focused ahead as he tried not to trip over a root or misplaced stick, but his ears were all hers.

"Did you ever... consider..."

"We could be more than just friends," he completed.

Squirrelflight's fur prickled with excitement. His simple soft mew had been the final piece to her puzzle, completing the sentence she had so longed to hear him utter. She had known that he would accept and agree - she had seen the look in his eyes every time they fell on her, heard the tone of his voice every time he spoke of her, but there was that shred of doubt at the back of her mind that just needed to be erased. Now it was gone. Her heart soared into the mountains, and she suddenly felt light enough to fly like a leaf on the wind.

"Yeah," she whispered. "We _could_ be more than just friends."

And in that moment, she knew she'd done the right thing. The decision that had agonized her for months no longer weighed on her mind. She had loved Brambleclaw, but in a different way. She had forgiven him for everything he'd done to her in the past few moons, and despite it still loved him dearly as a friend and companion, but not as the cat she truly wanted to be with forever. There was a special place in her heart reserved for that cat - and that cat was Ashfur.

She felt her tail entwining with his, soft gray fur against her fiery ginger, and looked into his eyes. The depths of his warm cerulean blue eyes could have gone on forever. It reminded her of the sun-drown-place, with the endless expanse of deep blue water lapping at the soft sands and the bright sun shimmering on the horizon.

She didn't notice the irony.

In fact, she didn't notice anything other than her lover at her side - not even Brambleclaw's cold amber eyes burning into their backs.

--

A/N: This story is AU from the beginning of _Sunset_. The Power of Three does not and will not exist. Some events and objects will be canon, but most will not.

BramblexSquirrel lovers and Ashfur haters: Hate me all you want. Send me hatemail. Flame. But I'll keep writing, because admit it, AshxSquirrel is _so _much fun.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

Brambleclaw nearly couldn't control the anger, the pure rage, brimming in his throat and blazing through his limbs. He could have ripped Ashfur's throat out then and there as _his _tail entwined with Squirrelflight's, but he grudgingly held himself in check for the she-cat's sake.

We would have been perfect for each other, Brambleclaw thought. He would have made everything up to her, the harsh way he'd treated her in the past few moons. Him the son of Tigerstar and her the daughter of Firestar, two of the greatest rivals ever to walk to earth, would have brought a combination of fire and ice previously only found in legends. Their kits would have been extraordinary, legendary even, with power no cat had ever seen before - but no. She had chosen Ashfur.

What was special about Ashfur anyhow? He was a simple warrior - no famous relatives or ancestors, relatively low down on the unspoken hierarchy of warriors. His sister was a respected queen for the kits she produced and for those she lost, but she was merely Dustpelt's mate, not a cat who would go down in the legends. He had a relatively plain personality, with the generic ThunderClan bravery and guile and outer appearance of a kind inside. Was Brambleclaw the only one who saw this?

There was so much more to Tigerstar's son. His exotic heritage, in his opinion, was an asset rather than a negative, and he sorely hoped she hadn't judged him on it. His sister was an amiable, valiant warrior of ShadowClan, respected by cats of all four Clans. His half-brother was the rightful deputy of RiverClan, his half-sister the quick-witted medicine cat. He was ten thousand times braver and stronger than Ashfur - he had traveled to the sun-drown-place, for StarClan's sake! He'd _led_ the journey there! Squirrelflight had seen him! And yet, somehow she saw through it, as if his accomplishments were transparent as falling droplets of rainwater, splashing and dissolving uselessly into the earth.

This knowledge sent Brambleclaw reeling, barely able to maintain his fragile composure. And so he found himself sprinting through the thick woods of ThunderClan which slowly began to thin into pine.

He knew it was wrong. He knew it was against the warrior code. But he felt as though if he didn't see Tawnypelt, the one living cat who he knew still loved him, his heart would be torn out from within, and he would die.

So desperate and disoriented was Brambleclaw, he had come up with no plan to locate his sister. It was getting dark - the sun was a mere sliver igniting the tips of the tree-tops and the edges of the navy night sky - and if Tawnypelt wasn't on dusk patrol, he had no clue how he would find her without getting murdered by her angry, reckless Clanmates.

He positioned himself on the ThunderClan side of the scent markers, hidden in the brush. He fervently hoped that the patrol wouldn't be able to single out his scent through the strong, pungent scents of ThunderClan and ShadowClan mixed across the border, and that their eyes wouldn't catch him in the fading light.

It seemed that luck was with him that night. The ShadowClan patrol passed obliviously, none of them any the wiser, and trailing at the back was Tawnypelt. Brambleclaw wasn't especially fond of Oakfur or his scrappy little apprentice, but then, Tawnypelt was the only ShadowClan warrior he could _ever _be fond of. As he racked his brains for a way to separate his sister from her patrol, they began padding away.

Brambleclaw thoughtlessly pushed through the scent markings. He _had _to see his sister, even if it meant tailing her patrol and risking humiliation and a fight. Fortunately he was upwind of them as he stalked them from behind, but the wind could change. He noticed that he was holding his breath as he walked, and exhaled cautiously.

He didn't know how long he followed the ShadowClan patrol, but eventually the last of the sun's light disappeared below the trees and complete darkness set in. They were getting deeper and deeper into ShadowClan territory, making their way towards the RiverClan border. The lake, which he could see through a gap in the thick pine trees, glittered in the moonlight.

Suddenly, Tawnypelt came to a stop. Oakfur braked sharply and skidded to smartly to her side but the apprentice, unprepared for the sudden halt, walked right into Tawnypelt and found his nose jammed under her tail.

"Smokepaw! Mind your manners!" Brambleclaw heard Oakfur snap. He watched in muffled amusement as the apprentice quickly withdrew his nose from the vicinity of his sister's rear-end, his ears flat and tail lowered with embarrassment. If not for his melancholy, it might have been hilarious.

"I should have you cleaning ticks all day tomorrow -"

"It's alright, Oakfur." Tawnypelt interrupted, as she brushed the shaking apprentice to comfort him. "Leave him be. It was an accident." She turned her bright green eyes to the lake. "It's my fault for stopping, anyhow. I thought I scented RiverClan."

Oakfur bristled as he let out a low growl. "Just let them try and trespass on _our_ territory. ThunderClan may be filled with weak-blooded kittypets, but not us. We'd show them."

If Tawnypelt was offended by his comment, she didn't show it. Brambleclaw, on the other paw, dug his claws into the soil to keep himself from ripping the small warrior's ears off.

"I'll investigate. You and Smokepaw get back to camp." Brambleclaw wondered if she had been named patrol leader over the senior warrior, or if she had simply taken authority. Either way, she seemed to be in command. His ears perked at Tawnypelt's suggestion - it would be the perfect chance to speak to her alone.

"Are you sure? What if you need back up?" Oakfur's voice was laced with concern and unmasked defiance. "I could send Smokepaw back for help, and the two of us can investigate." Smokepaw's wide yellow eyes diverted to his paws, unwilling to argue.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure it was nothing," Tawnypelt assured the older warrior. "I just need to check for peace of mind. I don't want to keep you and Smokepaw away from sleep." She studied the hard look in Oakfur's hazel-green eyes. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll come running back."

Oakfur paused in thought. "Fine," he meowed reluctantly, and maybe grudgingly? Brambleclaw couldn't tell. "But please, don't let yourself get hurt. If you get attacked, run back."

Tawnypelt nodded affirmative, and sprinted off into the bushes. Smokepaw and Oakfur turned to walk in the other direction at a much slower pace. Brambleclaw waited with frustrated patience until mentor and apprentice were out of eye and earshot, then darted after his sister.

He paused to roll in a pile of fox dung dropped conveniently right in his path. More accurately, he tripped over the droppings, and then realized he'd forgotten to mask his scent. The last thing ThunderClan needed was ShadowClan accusing them of trespassing, and he only hoped he hadn't spread his scent too much as he disguised his Clan identidy.

It was now fully dark, with Silverpelt glowing brightly in the midnight sky. Between waiting for Oakfur and Smokepaw and rolling in the fox dung Tawnypelt had gotten a sizable jump on him, Brambleclaw thought ruefully. The burning desire to speak to his sister was growing stronger and stronger as he followed her scent trail.

She has to stop soon, he thought. She obviously hadn't let up yet, as he couldn't see her up ahead and he wasn't getting any closer. From the looks of the displaced twigs and leaves she'd left behind, she'd been sprinting. How far did she need to go to ease her paranoia of trespassers? Surely not this far. And why did she have to run? Brambleclaw continued onward in confusion, his yearning to see her joined by a strange curiosity.

Maybe she was just scared, and therefore rash. Or maybe she'd something similar in past nights, and was running to the same spot to check it again. Yes, that had to be it, Brambleclaw decided. And once she stopped, he could speak to her.

And then he heard voices. The ThunderClan warrior froze. For a dreadful, horrifying moment, he was afraid that there really were RiverClan attackers, and his sister might be in danger. Brambleclaw ran forward and bunched his muscles, fully prepared to leap to Tawnypelt's aid without a care for revealing himself.

But as the voices began to take shape, he realized that there were only two - Tawnypelt's and another. He forced himself to stop running frantically and inched forward, nearly going mad with curiosity. He strained his ears to make out their conversation.

"I know, I'm sorry," Tawnypelt was mewing apologetically. "I was on dusk patrol tonight, and I had to shake them off."

"It's alright," the other voice meowed softly. RiverClan scent wafted into Brambleclaw's nose, striking the ThunderClan warrior like a blow to the face. What in StarClan's name was going on?

"It's getting harder and harder to slip away," she continued. "For some reason, cats are paying more attention to me."

The other cat purred. "It's because they like and respect you, Tawnypelt. When will you see that? You'd make a good deputy."

She laughed, a laugh Brambleclaw had never heard before. It was so pure and filled with genuine joy that it almost brought peace on her brother's heart. Almost. "You always say that, Reedwhisker. I think you're biased."

He laughed along with her, unaware of the stricken ThunderClan warrior hidden in the brush. Reedwhisker? As in, Reedwhisker of RiverClan? What was he doing here at night with Tawnypelt?

"It's hard for me to get away too," he mewed more seriously. "Hawkfrost watches us like, well, a hawk. He's convinced that there must be a traitor in RiverClan, but personally - don't repeat this - I think he's just pretending to be powerful. He's been bitter ever since Mistyfoot came back."

Brambleclaw shoved his head forwards so he could see the two cats. Sure enough, the sleek black tom standing next to his sister was Reedwhisker, the RiverClan warrior. It took every ounce of self control in his body to hold in a growl.

Who did Reedwhisker think he was, talking about his half-brother like that and meeting with his sister in the middle of the night? From the sounds of it, they'd been meeting for awhile. Reedwhisker was a complete mousebrained piece of crowfood, tearing Tawnypelt away from her Clan like he was. Didn't he realize what would happen to her if they were caught? ShadowClan already looked down on her for being born in ThunderClan. The RiverClan warrior was endangering her reputation and her life for his own selfish wants. It made Brambleclaw want to tear his throat out.

"Hawkfrost - he just kind of bothers me," Tawnypelt continued. "I mean, he's my half-brother, and I trust him because Brambleclaw trusts him, but there's just something about him..."

Her words of trust warmed him, but Brambleclaw was still dangerously on edge.

"I know." Reedwhisker's amber eyes sparkled in the moonlight, white-tipped tail waving to and fro. "But I'm not the cat to speak up. If I draw too much attention to myself, I wouldn't be able to come see you anymore..."

"That would be awful," Tawnypelt murmured, her voice laced with genuine fear.

"Yeah. It would." Reedwhisker's tail dropped between his legs. Great StarClan, Brambleclaw thought bitterly, he looked like he was crying at the very thought.

"I love you." The black tom's voice was a low, passionate whisper. "Don't you forget that."

Brambleclaw's fur prickled, his entire being ablaze. The piece of crowfood had no right to her! He was forcing her to betray her Clan and the warrior code, and placing her life in harm's way! He prepared to spring out of hiding and rip his throat out then and there, but his sister's next words stunned him into paralysis.

"I love you too." Her soft whisper was a tone he'd never heard tough, headstrong Tawnypelt use before, but the words frustrated and set him on fire more than the tone. Trembling with rage, he stumbled forward and tripped over a tree root.

His stomach flipped in horror as his mind realized what was happening. As if in slow motion, the ThunderClan warrior tumbled forward, crashing loudly through the brush and landing in a heap right in the open, a mere five foxlengths from where Reedwhisker and Tawnypelt's pelts were melting into one.

The two of them broke apart instantly, in the blink of an eye. Tawnypelt blinked before she recognized the intruder on their secret meeting.

"Brambleclaw?"

She wasn't sure whether to be terrified or relieved. For a moment she'd been frozen in fear, terrified it had been Oakfur back with Smokepaw, and she'd be found out and exiled from her Clan. Relief with more than a dash of confusion washed over her when she'd recognized her brother. Would he understand? Of course. He had to.

Reedwhisker stood stone still as Tawnypelt took a step towards the ThunderClan warrior.

"Brambleclaw... I -"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Brambleclaw pulled himself upright, snarling through his tears. Tawnypelt opened her mouth to explain, as if her actions required an explanation more than his, but her brother was already dashing away into the woods.

x

Brambleclaw felt the tears streaming out of his eyes and flowing behind him as he ran. He sprinted back towards ThunderClan, telling himself he needed to make it back before dawn, but he knew in the back of his mind that he was running out of anger.

Or was it anger? Was it not sadness, or disappointment, regret or fury? Or a combination of them all? An overwhelming nameless emotion propelled him away from Tawnypelt like a negative magnet, making him want to be as far away from her as possible. He would have burrowed through the ground to the opposite side of the earth if he could have, to get as far away from his sister as possible.

The best word, he decided, to describe how he felt was _betrayed._ Tawnypelt was knowingly breaking - no, smashing and shattering - the warrior code, and hadn't even thought to tell him. She obviously didn't trust his judgment and his loyalty to her. He told himself this was why he was so angry - it was the lack of trust, the breaking of the warrior code he clutched so near and dear to his heart - but that wasn't it.

It was jealousy. He hated himself for the selfish envy, but he couldn't help it. He'd run to Tawnypelt believing her to be the one cat on Earth who still loved him, but she had Reedwhisker now. What need did she have for her distant brother, who she only saw once a moon, when she had a handsome lover whom she met every night? Brambleclaw felt as though Tawnypelt had shoved him aside.

Just as Squirrelflight had.

The ginger-furred she-cat pounced back into his mind as if his thoughts were her prey. The two cats closest to his heart had abandoned him in one night, all in the name of love for another.

Another. Not him.

Never before had Brambleclaw felt so alone and betrayed. Not when Tawnypaw had left ThunderClan, not when his father had tried to kill his entire Clan, not even when said Clan and even his mentor, Firestar, had mistrusted him simply because he resembled Tigerstar. No matter how furious and bitter he had felt then, he felt ten times angrier, grief-stricken, and depressed now.

He had never felt so lost.

He had never felt so alone.

_You're not alone._

Brambleclaw skidded to a stop and whirled around, but all he saw were insects hovering in the darkness. He looked up, down, around, and tasted the air, but there was no one around.

I'm becoming delirious, he rationalized. I haven't slept in almost a full sun cycle. I'm depressed. I'm hearing things.

_No. I'm as real as you are._

Brambleclaw shook the voice out of his head. Was he going insane? He wouldn't be surprised.

_No. I am real. You aren't insane._

I am, he thought. I am _so _insane.

_Just sleep, my son. We will speak more in your dreams._

In his delirium, Brambleclaw hadn't even registered that he was nearly back at ThunderClan camp. He took great care to slip in the back way, through the rocks and thorns at the back of camp. Spiderleg and Thornclaw, the night watch at the entrance to camp, never heard the slightest rustle of leaves.

The young warrior took care to sleep on the opposite side of the den as Ashfur and Squirrelflight, who were cuddled together and breathing softly in their shared slumber. Brambleclaw held in a hiss of pure fury as he settled down next to Rainwhisker and slowly drifted into his dreams.

_You're never alone,_ the mysterious voice murmured in his ear. _I am always with you. Together, my son, we will rule the forest._

_--_

A/N: Yes, I've just given everyone more reason to send me hate mail. Yay.

So I was planning on doing individual review replies... and then got lazy. So, in general response to everyone:

Thanks for the lack of hate mail! The positive response made me really happy, for lack of a better word. I love bringing out all you hiding Ashfur fans. :) I agree with Iceleaf's mention of Shrewpaw, he was adorable... now can I have my enchilada back? ...Sorry, I said I wasn't doing individuals. Anyways. To the question of Brambleclaw going evil: does Brambleclaw really seem like the evil type to you? Something to ponder.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3**

Brambleclaw glanced around warily. He was surrounded by dark trees shrouded in an eerie mist. Beyond the thick ring of skeletal trees he saw only pitch blackness - not the glimmer of the lake or greenery poking out of the ink-like earth. He looked to the sky, and was not at all surprised to find it jet black as well, and scarily so - not a single star of Silverpelt looked down on him, and the bright moon which once guided him by night was nonexistent. Yet somehow he still had enough illumination to see by.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud, his eyes sweeping his mysterious surroundings. Somehow he knew subconsciously that he was not in the world of the living, rather somewhere no living cat must have walked before, but he didn't register that as he took a few tentative steps towards the trees.

"Brambleclaw? Is that you?" Startled, Brambleclaw nearly leapt out of his fur. He whirled around defensively, his claws unsheathed in the fluid motion, only to find himself facing his half-brother.

"Hawkfrost." Relief washed over his amber eyes. "Do you... do you know where we are?"

Hawkfrost's ice blue eyes surveyed him sharply, as if he had to inspect every hair on his body before answering. "Yes." He stepped forwards to stand beside his brother at the edge of the ring of trees. "We are in the Forest of No Stars. I meet our father here in my dreams."

As soon as he heard the words _our father_, Brambleclaw violently tore away from his half-brother. "No," he snarled, pacing backwards with his head lowered defiantly. His heart may have been shattered, but his loyalty to ThunderClan would never die. The pledge was the thread of sanity he clung to, the only strength for his broken soul, and he would let no one tear it away. "I _refuse_ to meet with that evil traitor to our Clan."

"Is that what you think of me, my son?"

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost turned as one to see another cat emerging from the mist. It was a huge tabby tom, larger even than Brambleclaw, with huge claws gleaming at his pawtips. His amber eyes, freakishly identical to Brambleclaw's, shone with malice in the nonexistent light.

"Greetings, Father." Hawkfrost dipped his head. "I see you've brought my brother here tonight."

Tigerstar nodded, the mere movement of his head inspiring intense images of strength and power. Muscles rippled through his firm body down to the tips of his paws, where the threateningly sharp claws protruded.

"Indeed I have. Do you know why you're here, Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw met his eyes with recalcitrance. "I don't care," he growled. "I will not consort with traitors." He turned to the trees. "I'll be leaving now."

Tigerstar laughed, the laughter echoing across the darkness and vibrating in Brambleclaw's skull. "Where would you leave to?" he challenged, his tone mocking. "And why would you leave when you haven't even heard the whole story?"

"I know the story," Brambleclaw hissed. "You tried to kill Firestar and all of ThunderClan. But Firestar beat you. Don't twist it, because I won't fall for it."

"I had reason," his father retorted heatedly. "You think ThunderClan is strong, being led by a _kittypet?_"

"Blood doesn't matter!" Brambleclaw yowled, practically bursting from his fur in anger. "I should know that more than anyone, because of the mess that _you _caused!"

Suddenly Hawkfrost was at his side, brushing his fur soothingly. "Calm down," the RiverClan warrior mewed softly. "Our father can help you. Hear him out."

Brambleclaw was breathing hard, his amber eyes alight. "I don't _want _his help," he growled fiercely, jerking away from his brother's comfort. "I don't want to take over the Clan like he did. I don't want to kill anyone. So leave me alone!"

"That's not the kind of help we mean," Hawkfrost persisted, his tone almost pleading. "We just want to help you with every day things... like a family." He paused, and if Brambleclaw hadn't known better, he might have thought his brother was being sentimental. "Like the family we never were."

Brambleclaw hesitated. But then his conscience reminded him that he was a strong, proud ThunderClan warrior, and not even his half-brother could take that away. "Thanks, but no thanks," he mewed firmly.

"What about Squirrelflight?" Tigerstar's deep voice cut in with surprising softness. Brambleclaw was immediately on the defensive, his anger reignited.

"What about her?" he snapped, his lips drawing back into a snarl.

"We care about her," Hawkfrost mewed calmly. "You're a part of our family, so your mate is as well."

"She's not my mate," Brambleclaw hissed bitterly. "She chose _Ashfur._"

"And that's where you're wrong." Tigerstar's menacing presence was growing less and less so by the second, his voice taking on a fatherly quality. "She is your mate. You and she were destined to be together."

"Ashfur stole her," Hawkfrost continued. "Diverted her from her true path. You need to bring her back."

"I need to bring her back," Brambleclaw echoed hollowly, his eyes dull, yet a small sparkle within shone with hope.

"And we can help you." Tigerstar brushed his elder son comfortingly. "As a father and brother would."

"Tell me." Brambleclaw's voice was suddenly raspy, his throat dry and parched. "Tell me how."

Tigerstar rounded on him, bright amber eyes gleaming. Hawkfrost looked on, the sheets of ice that were his own eyes glittering. "All you have to do is convince her that you're greater," Tigerstar whispered, his words so tantalizing they might have been a juicy mouse dangling in front of his son's face.

"How?" Brambleclaw repeated hungrily.

"In time," Tigerstar replied cryptically. "Until then, our family has other matters to attend to. Like that of your sister."

Brambleclaw snapped out of his trance as though struck by lightning, and into another fit of rage. "She's been seeing a cat of RiverClan," he spat. "She's breaking the warrior code."

"We know." Tigerstar scraped his claws against the earth.

"Father sees everything up here," Hawkfrost explained. "He is always watching and observing his kits, and he sees that our sister has disgraced him."

Brambleclaw thought about mentioning that Tigerstar's kits were in three different Clans, by his own folly, but wisely decided against it.

"This needs to be stopped," Tigerstar announced, his words stone-firm. "My daughter, your dear sister, needs to be brought back to honor, and as family, it is your job to do so."

"But how?" wondered Brambleclaw, fully engrossed in his father's words.

"I have an idea," whispered Hawkfrost. "It's simple, really. In fact, it's a way of killing two birds with one stone." He smirked. "Or two cats with one shove."

Tigerstar's huge, malevolent features lit up. "I see. You, my son, are brilliant." Brambleclaw shuffled his paws. "Care to explain your plan to your brother, dear Hawkfrost?"

The pair of icy eyes shone like Brambleclaw had never seen before, like winter snow ignited by the sun. "As you know, _I _am the rightful deputy of RiverClan." Brambleclaw nodded, entranced. "It's simple. I'll go on patrol with Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker. And the two of them will... _accidentally_ fall off a cliff by the river and into the water hundreds of foxlengths below." He blinked back a false tear. "How tragic."

Brambleclaw found the vague memory in his mind of the valiant warrior Fireheart leading a pack of dogs off the gorge and into the river. He fought it away. That time was long past, and his was here.

"But how will you push both of them?" Tigerstar questioned, but as though he already knew the answer. "I have endless faith in your abilities, my son, but we should not underestimate Reedwhisker or Mistyfoot. That was my mistake."

"Do you have any warriors faithful to you?" Brambleclaw suggested, suddenly horrified with himself for doing so. He was helping plot murder! Mere minutes ago this would have been horrific to him, and he would have slit his own throat before committing murder in cold blood.

But now, for some reason... it seemed okay. It seemed _right._ Hawkfrost was the rightful deputy of RiverClan, after all, and wouldn't it be better in the long run if he resumed his position? That might not have been enough motivation for the morally-firm Brambleclaw, but then there was Reedwhisker. The nerve of the black warrior, separating Tawnypelt from the warrior code she once held so dear. His death, Brambleclaw convinced himself, was for the better.

"No. Too risky," mewed Tigerstar. "They might rat you out." Suddenly, his features lit up with an epiphany. "What if Brambleclaw helped you?"

"What? I can't!" The ThunderClan warrior was startled, and appalled. Plotting murder was one thing, and it was hard enough to convince himself to do that, but actually committing it? He didn't think he could.

"It's perfect," his father explained. "You'll help Hawkfrost. Against your combined power, Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker don't stand a chance. And then Hawkfrost can blame it on ThunderClan invaders because of Brambleclaw's scent. Just disguise it a bit with leaves and berries so they don't identify you, and spread it around to confuse them."

"That won't go over well with ThunderClan," Brambleclaw argued. "And what if they accuse me?"

"They won't. They'll accuse ThunderClan," Hawkfrost assured him. "ThunderClan will think they're just causing trouble, and dismiss it as Leopardstar being mousebrained. Leopardstar, on the other paw, will think it was ThunderClan. With the two Clans arguing, the attention is completely diverted from us."

"It could start a war!" Brambleclaw protested.

"So? It's not our problem, but whatever damage caused can be healed when Hawkfrost becomes deputy, and eventually leader," Tigerstar meowed. "Keep in mind the favor you're doing your sister, Brambleclaw. It's your duty as her brother to protect her."

The image of Tawnypelt and Reedwhisker, rubbing together affectionately in the dark clearing by the lake, marred Brambleclaw's vision. The RiverClan warrior would destroy her if he didn't do something. He had to help her, he reasoned. And if he was helping his half-brother in the process, then all the better.

Tigerstar started to fade. "It's time for you two to return," he growled. He gazed at his two sons with fondness. "I'm so proud of you both."

"Till tomorrow, Father," Hawkfrost meowed, dipping his head in farewell.

"Till tomorrow," Brambleclaw echoed.

"Tomorrow?"

Brambleclaw leapt up at Rainwhisker's voice in his ear.

"Tomorrow? Are you serious, Brambleclaw? You've been sleeping all morning!" Rainwhisker laughed, prodding him not-so-lightly with his forepaw.

Brambleclaw groaned loudly as he sat up, refusing to acknowledge that he still must not have gotten much sleep after his return from ShadowClan. "Was I talking in my sleep?" he asked Rainwhisker, praying silently that he hadn't. If anyone found out he'd been talking to Tigerstar... well, he might find himself joining his father in the near future.

"Nope. Why would you?" Rainwhisker's head tilted in confusion. "You don't normally. You just mumbled 'tomorrow' when I told you to get up." His bright blue eyes glimmered with excitement. "C'mon, lazybones. You're on sunhigh patrol. Brackenfur's leading." He turned to leave, and was half-way out before he turned back and called, "Get something to eat, then meet me and Brackenfur by the nursery. Hurry up now."

Brambleclaw staggered out to the fresh-kill pile, but food was the last thing on his mind.

x

"You asked to see me, Leafpool?"

Squirrelflight padded into the shaded cove that was her sister's den. The branches of the willow tree swayed lightly above their heads, and the bright sun-high light cast crisscross patters of shade across the earth. The den smelled of mint and herbs, of Leafpool, and the fading scent of Cinderpelt. Squirrelflight pushed the late medicine cat's heartening scent out of her nose as her sister emerged from the brush.

Leafpool's eyes glinted mischievously. "A little birdie told me that a certain someone was spotted with Ashfur," she teased.

"So? Lots of cats spend time with Ashfur," Squirrelflight mewed with feigned disinterest.

"No. I mean, _with-with_ Ashfur."

Squirrelflight took on an expression of playfully fake surprise. "Oh, who? Was it Sorreltail?"

Leafpool cuffed her lightly on the head. "No, silly. You know very well who it was."

Squirrelflight sighed in mock defeat. "Who was your little birdie, then?"

The medicine cat went back to sorting the herbs she had just collected. She had desperately needed restocking after the badger fight, and enlisted Birchpaw and Whitepaw to help. The white-furred apprentice _may _have given her a _hint_, but she didn't want to get her in trouble.

"How should I know every bird in the entire forest?" she countered airily, gracefully sweeping up a heap of coltsfoot between her teeth.

Squirrelflight exhaled pointedly. A short silence elapsed, in which Leafpool sorted the disoriented piles of herbs into their own piles. As she placed the last clump of juniper with the rest, she asked quietly, "How's Brambleclaw taking it?"

"Taking what?" Leafpool didn't reply, waiting expectantly. "Oh, that. Me and Ashfur." The medicine cat rolled her eyes. "He seemed a bit upset... which I guess was expected..." Squirrelflight found herself tripping over her words. "But he'll be alright," she concluded awkwardly.

"Yeah," mewed Leafpool, struggling to hide her lack of confidence. "He'll be just fine."

--

A/N: So I've come to the conclusion that now that school has started and I have _homework_ (shudder), it will be very rare when I have the time to (and actually feel like) writing review replies to each individual person.

General replies are fun, though. So. Tawnypelt and Reedwhisker blow your mind? Yeah, me too. I know Tawnypelt's not the type to go ahead with things like that, and she fiercely values the warrior code, but think of it this way. The Clan lines have always been blurred in Tawnypelt's mind, not just because of her own allegiences, but because of her trip to sun-drown-place. She was someone who tried to reunite that Clans... and as for Reedwhisker, I just like him. Don't ask why. Just do.

Oh, and I love this response to your thought to ponder last chapter. Does Brambleclaw seem evil to you? Painted Inkblot's answer: _Well, to me he's always seemed like the kind of confused sort who wouldn't be sure which to choose, unless he had something stable on one side that really pulled him to it -- in canon's case, Squirrelflight. He's, I think, one of the more grey characters in the Warriors series, who only seems so good because Squirrelflight pulled him to that side. _

Something else to ponder.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4**

The sunhigh patrol was uneventful, and the three warriors returned to a quiet ThunderClan camp. Brambleclaw broke away from Brackenfur and Rainwhisker as quickly as he could, feeling something strange tugging him back out into the woods.

"I'm going hunting," he lied, almost too quickly. But Rainwhisker and Brackenfur weren't paying enough attention to notice, each off towards the nursery to visit Sorreltail's kits.

Before he knew it, Brambleclaw found himself padding towards the ShadowClan border. Not to ShadowClan territory, however - he wanted nothing to do with the dark Clan since the revelation of his sister's transgressions, but towards the Gathering place. He hadn't an clue why, but it seemed the Gathering place was calling him. He stayed along the lake in case a patrol came through, but their sunhigh patrol seemed to have just passed, so Brambleclaw made his way safely and silently to the fallen tree. He paused, looked around, shook himself to dispell his paranoia, and crossed the lake.

The young warrior sat himself down in the lush grass beneath the leaders' branch, and was immediately immersed in his thoughts. What was he doing? He was plotting murder. He could be tearing apart the very foundations of RiverClan. Mistyfoot was a close friend of Firestar's, as well as other ThunderClan warriors, and she herself was part ThunderClan. The annoying voice in the back of his mind reminded him of what young Mistyfoot had gone through while his father was in power, the way she'd been tortured and forced to watch her brother die right before her eyes, only because of her mixed blood. Brambleclaw verged on trembling with the horrible unfairness of it all.

But then, that time was past, he reminded himself. What he was doing now had nothing to do with his father. Okay, so Tigerstar had helped plan, but that was really all. This was for Hawkfrost's benefit, and all of RiverClan. He respected Mistyfoot as a cat, but she was standing in the way of Hawkfrost's destiny. She was blocking the path by no fault of her own, Brambleclaw reasoned, but he had no choice but to help his half-brother.

And then there was the matter of Reedwhisker. The mere thought of the handsome black tom send angry shivers down his spine. Who did he think he was to break down the life Tawnypelt had so painstakingly built up? _He_ needed to die, that was for certain.

"A sparrow for your thoughts?"

Brambleclaw looked up, startled that there was another cat on the Gathering island when it wasn't even near the full-moon, and tried to find the source of the voice. It took him a moment to locate Hawkfrost, settled atop the leaders' branch, his hanging tail swaying thoughtfully. A tasty looking sparrow dangled from his jaws, and he almost dropped it as he leapt down to join his brother.

"How long have you been watching me?" Brambleclaw asked quietly.

Hawkfrost dropped the sparrow at his paws and lay down next to him. "A good few minutes," he admitted. "You look a bit..."

"Lost?"

"Yeah."

Hawkfrost pointedly pushed the sparrow towards his brother. "Eat some. It helps."

Brambleclaw pushed it back. "No, it's yours."

"It came from this island, not RiverClan territory," Hawkfrost insisted. "So technically, it's for everyone."

Brambleclaw's traitorous stomach chose that moment to growl, and the ThunderClan warrior reluctantly gave in. The sparrow was the most delicious bird he'd ever tasted, and before he knew it, he'd devoured it in four mouthfuls.

Hawkfrost laughed quietly. "Looks like you enjoyed it."

Brambleclaw licked his lips, and flashed Hawkfrost a grateful look. "So, what are you doing here?" the ThunderClan warrior asked.

"Meeting you, of course."

Brambleclaw was taken aback. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I had a feeling."

Brambleclaw didn't reply.

"We need to talk."

A grin tugged at the dark brown tabby's muzzle. "We sound like a love-sick couple, you know that?"

Hawkfrost laughed lightly, something his brother hadn't known him to be capable of. "Maybe. But, speaking of love-sick couples..."

Brambleclaw let out a low growl. "Tawnypelt."

"Yes. That's what I believe we need to discuss." Hawkfrost met his brother's eyes. "We need to act, and soon."

"How soon?"

"Tonight."

Brambleclaw's ears leapt up in surprise. "Hawkfrost, I'm not ready -"

"When will you be readier?" Hawkfrost's challenge gleamed in his icy gaze. "We both know the plan. Why should we wait?" He smirked. "We can't wait anyways, even if we wanted to. I've already convinced Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker to join me on dusk patrol."

Brambleclaw swallowed. The more real it seemed, the more he regretted it. He knew he could still turn back -

"Brambleclaw, please." Hawkfrost looked to him pleadingly, his icy eyes warmer than ever. "You know you want this. You know we _need _this. Don't let your doubt get in our way."

"I -"

"Think of Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw's resolve hardened instantaneously. His eyes darkened, and his unsheethed claws dug into the earth.

"That's right," Hawkfrost crooned. "If we are successful tonight, then Father and I can focus on helping you bring Squirrelflight back to her true path."

Brambleclaw nodded numbly. "You're...right," he whispered.

"I know." Hawkfrost stood up, brushing his brother lightly as he did so. "Be at the river cliffs at sunset. You should be able to find them easily. Disguise your scent, but not so much as to hide traces of ThunderClan, then hide yourself in the brush. When I pass with the patrol, wait for my cue - I'll push one of them off without warning - and then you can help me fight the other." He paused. "Everything clear?"

"Yeah," Brambleclaw murmured.

"You can do this," Hawkfrost assured him. "We're strong, descendants of Tigerstar himself. _Nothing_ can stop us. Alright?"

"Yeah. Alright." Hawkfrost's words did little to reassure him. But it didn't matter - there was no way he _wouldn't_ be at the river cliffs at sunset.

x

"He's _infuriating!_" Huge claws swiped at the earth as though it were an archenemy's throat, effortlessly tearing up skeletal plants and their helpless roots.

"Please, father. Calm down." Hawkfrost's form was still as stone, but his light eyes danced around the dark clearing.

"Don't you see his doubt? It's written so clearly in his eyes, and the air around him reeks of cowardice!" Tigerstar paced back and forth in rage. "I've had enough of being kind to him -"

"But don't you see? Your kindness worked -"

"Don't interrupt me!" Tigerstar hissed, spitting the words in his youngest son's face. "It _half_ convinced him, but not enough to keep him bound to us. What he needs is a show of my power -"

"Father, don't -"

"_DON'T _interrupt me!" Tigerstar slammed his monstrous paws into the ground, so hard Hawkfrost could have sworn he felt the earth beneath him shake. "Even you seem to have trouble with respect. I believe you two need to see what I am capable of."

Hawkfrost was pretty sure he didn't want to know, any more than he wanted to know exactly _how_ his father would show them. "Please, father, give me this chance." His face broke into a confident, yet somehow disturbing grin. "Once Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker are gone, Tawnypelt will be free, and I will be deputy. Brambleclaw will find pride in having contributed to this, and then he'll come around. I still stand by my theory, that he will respond better to kindness than fear."

"And what if he steps out of line tonight?" Tigerstar challenged. "Did you not consider this? His conscience has too much control over him, and that _kittypet_ has affected his morals. He could back out and give you away. Everything we've worked for would be lost."

Hawkfrost smirked, that evil snicker that the cats of his Clan knew him so well for but his brother had never seen. "Of course I've considered that, father. If that happens, then... let's just say I'll abandon my theory."

x

"Squirrelflight!"

Ashfur bounded up to the ginger she-cat, a newfound spring in his graceful gray steps. Her eyes lit up as she saw him coming.

"Wanna go hunting?" They asked at exactly the same time. Pause. Then Ashfur nearly fell backwards laughing. His sweet, pure laughter was contagious, and though Squirrelflight had never been one to laugh out loud, she found herself giggling with him.

"Sure," she replied, once her fit of laughter had subsided. She felt giddy, and knew he did too, as if they had eaten too much and were having an insane energy rush. She knew they were acting like kits just out of the nursery, but she loved it.

Her bubble was bursted as her eyes landed on Ashfur's flank, matted with cobwebs and dry blood. "Has Leafpool cleared you to leave camp?" she asked with concern.

Ashfur's deep blue eyes shone with amusement. "Just a moon ago, you were the one scolding me for worrying too much. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You _do_ worry too much," she grumbled, shaking off his criticism, "I can defend myself -"

"I know." He brushed her pelt softly. "And so can I." He purred. "Still want to go hunting?"

All traces of offense disappeared from her features faster than she could spring at a sparrow. "Of course," she mewed.

They passed Leafpool on the way out of camp. "Yes, he's healthy enough to go hunting," Squirrelflight could have sworn she heard her sister whisper. "Well, he may not be, but how can I deny these two _wonderful _cats the opportunity to hunt together?" Squirrelflight simply ignored her. If Ashfur wasn't healthy enough to leave, she knew Leafpool wouldn't let him. If her goal was simply to provoke a response, she wasn't going to get one.

She did allow her sister the satisfaction of seeing their tails melt together as they disappeared into the brush.

The beautiful blend of ginger and gray fur spiraled Leafpool into an unwanted memory. She longed to be allowed to love like her sister. She was so lucky, that the cat of her dreams was part of her own Clan and there was nothing stopping her from being with him forever.

Had Leafpool been more the envious type of cat - certain ones came to mind - she would have unbearably jealous of Squirrelflight's discovery of love. As it was, though images of Crowfeather danced around in her head taunting her, she didn't feel anything but infinite happiness for her sister.

For once there was nothing trying to kill them, nothing out to get them, no badgers or tyrants to destroy their affection. It seemed to Leafpool that for the first time in many, many, many moons, all was right in the world.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

--

A/N: Terribly sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes. My computer is going psycho (I know you hear this all the time)...but it actually is. And at least I'm not using it as an excuse not to update :). I have to use dial-up to get online and it won't let me load anything Microsoft, so I'm stuck with Wordpad... and no spell check. I've proofread it, but obviously stuff gets by me... so, my apologies.

Now, to review replies. Yes, individual this chapter. Yay...?

I Be Guest: I completely agree with your assessment of Brambleclaw. First of all, I do think he's a good cat at heart... we'll see how that comes into play. (clamps moth shut) And in normal circumstances, he'd probably act exactly as you said about Tawnypelt, and he might even be happy for her. But poor Brambly isn't exactly thinking straight at the moment, and he was already upset... so it just made him more upset. Anyways, thanks for the long and insightful review. They're my favorites. :)

DarkwolfKnight: I agree, I love these RiverClan cats. They're adorable. But obviously, I can't say what happens to them. ...I feel so evil.

Painted Inkblot: you got Brambleclaw's character down perfectly. Love the constructive reviews, by the way. It's amazing how few there are anymore, and they're helpful. :)

crowfeather51: again, loving the ashxsquirrel enthusiasm. Didn't know it existed. :P

Shellheart: you hit Brambleclaw right on the nail. Figuratively, of course. I think. And you stole my line. Hmph... I might have to resort to one my annoying health teacher uses. "Food for thought; you do the dishes." Corny and thought provoking. Or not.

Windy Darling: that's a new one. Plenty of people hate poor Ashfur, but Squirrely? I can see where it comes from, though. I guess she can be incredibly annoying, but who in Warriors isn't now?

Starkit: ughh. Homework. Needs. To. Die. ...Forever. Glad you agree. :)

Feathercloud: yep, us over here like Ashy. Fun, huh?

Nothing to ponder this time. What sadness.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter 5**

Brambleclaw flew through ThunderClan territory, dashing through the brush but careful not to leave a trail as he went. The sun was beginning its descent, and the tabby warrior feared he was running late. At the incredible, unnatural pace he was running, the ShadowClan border came up fast, and he nearly crashed right through the scent markings. He skidded to an abrupt halt; his neck snapped forward with the sudden stop.

It took him a moment to gather himself. Here he was again, at the ShadowClan border, for the second time that day. Except now instead of going to sort out his thoughts, he was going to commit murder. The thought chilled him to the bone. The ShadowClan border was like an invisible line, and he felt as if he set a paw across it, there was no turning back.

I can just go back now, he told himself. Hawkfrost will understand.

But he knew that was false. Hawkfrost would be furious, and so would Tigerstar.

_They'll hate me_.

The second the words ran through his head, Brambleclaw shoved aside his doubts and leapt across the border. Across the line within him, from the side of the loyal, moral warrior to the side of ambitious murderer. He knew it, he hated it, and he almost couldn't stand it. But that one poisonous thought...

_They'll hate me if I don't._

Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were all he had left. Everyone else had forgotten and forsaken him. Without them, he'd be utterly and completely alone - and he didn't think he could handle that. He remembered the feeling, because he'd experienced it twice before in his life - the day his sister left ThunderClan, and yesterday, when that same sister and the love of his life betrayed him. The feeling was gut-wrenching and horrifying, as if the skin had been stripped of his body, the life sucked out of his limbs, and he was drowning in air.

He remembered. He remembered what it felt like to be alone. He didn't have friends, only cats he called Clanmates. They all treated him with wary respect, nothing more, and nothing near friendship. Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt had not just friends, but everything to him, but it turned he was nothing to them. He couldn't take it, couldn't live with it...

And then his brother and father had saved him. He was eternally grateful to them, and didn't know if he could go on living without them.

Tears of anger pricked his eyes, and Brambleclaw broke into a run. He had already been sprinting but this was an all out run, faster even than he had been running in ThunderClan territory. He had to get to his brother, and do whatever it took to stay by his side. Because not only did he owe his brother for saving him, and not only was he all he had left; but if Brambleclaw helped him, Hawkfrost would help him in turn.

He could have Squirrelflight. His life would come back to him. Reedwhisker would be gone, so Tawnypelt would come back to him, and he would have the love of his life by his side. His brother would be deputy of RiverClan.

Everything would be perfect.

It all seemed so straightforward and logical in his head. It all seemed so _right._ Brambleclaw spared a second's thought as to how he could have considered his actions wrong before, then abandoned the notion. It was right. Of course it was right. It had to be right. And it was for the best. Right.

Brambleclaw stepped across the RiverClan border.

x

The first thing that Squirrelflight noticed about Ashfur, as he emerged from the warriors' den, was that his fur was slightly rumpled. Not just in the sense that it was a bit mussed - though she made a mental note to pin him down and groom it later - but something appeared to be on his mind.

She slowly slid into step beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He averted his eyes. "Nothing."

Well, now she _knew _there was something up. "C'mon, Ashfur. You can tell me."

"No."

The firmness of his response, oddly lacking in the smallest hesitation of sign of giving in, unnerved her. She was bursting with curiousity at the secret he was hiding from her. What kind of mate would hide things from his she-cat? She desperately hoped it was nothing, because she wanted to believe that he trusted her as much as she trusted him.

"Why not?" she prodded. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this."

His continued emotionless tone infuriated her. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded hotly. He stopped walking, his eyes focused intently on his feet. "I trust you with my _life._ You can't trust me with your _thoughts?"_

"You won't like it -"

"I don't care!" she snapped. "I don't like it that you're keeping it from me!" Her bright green eyes blazed, and the fire melted the ice Ashfur had built around his thoughts.

He sighed. "It's about Brambleclaw." He looked to her for a negetive counter, but her muzzle only quirked. "He's acting... really suspicious."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Is that really all?" He didn't reply, and then her anger came back to her in a giant wave. "What's the matter with you?" she snarled. "I chose you, isn't that enough for you? You're still intent on bringing Brambleclaw down?" She spat the words in his face, her hot breath stinging his eyes. "You selfish furball! Brambleclaw is still my friend, and if you have a problem with that, then..." she trailed off.

"Then what?"

"I... I don't know." Her anger dissolved, and her eyes clouded with sadness. It hurt Ashfur so much to see her like this, but what was he to do? He couldn't back down, but he couldn't stand her anger and sorrow.

"I can't leave you, Ashfur, because I love you," she meowed finally. "But you have to understand, Brambleclaw is my best friend, and I can't bear you insulting him and trying to break us apart just because you're selfish and jealous."

"That's not why I insulted him!" Ashfur protested. "Haven't you seen the way he's been acting? He's been sleeping really late every day. I was on night guard last night and when I walked in the den, he was twisting and muttering things in his sleep. And he's _always _out hunting _alone_ -"

"Great StarClan, Ashfur! Have some sympathy!" She took a step away from him. "How would you have felt if I'd chosen him over you? He loved me as much as you do! He's pretty upset, to say the least. I wouldn't be surprised if he's having nightmares or if he needs extra sleep, or if he needs to go out on his own to sort out his thoughts. Can't you, his fellow warrior and Clanmate, understand this?" She stared fiercely into his stormy blue eyes. "Or are you _still _determined to make him feel worse?"

Ashfur looked away. "I - I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have - I'll - I'll leave Brambleclaw alone."

"That's better," Squirrelflight snorted. He looked to her pleadingly, hoping now that he had apologized she would toss her anger into the dust, but it seemed she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. "I have to go. Hunting patrol," she meowed shortly. She turned and stalked off to where Spiderleg and Dustpelt were waiting for her.

Ashfur's deep blue eyes followed her, but his paws didn't take a single step.

x

Squirrelflight was burying a mouse she'd caught when she heard Spiderleg's yowl. She dashed through the brush to where the long-limbed tom was trembling next to a silvery stick.

"What happened?" Dustpelt demanded, appearing at Spiderleg's other side. A squirrel hung limply from his jaws, which he promptly dropped into the dust as he came to the younger warrior's flank.

"It... it..." Spiderleg was on the verge of tears, his body shaking violently. "I'll sh-show you," he choked out. Squirrelflight and Dustpelt exchanged confused glances, but followed the shaken warrior as he stumbled to his paws and lead them a few foxlengths to the right. There, hidden in the brush, was a shining silver loop.

"The other one looked like this too, all loopy..." Spiderleg shuddered. "I saw this one but I ignored it, because I thought it would cause no harm, but then I almost ran right into the other one, and... and..."

Dustpelt frowned. "How did it come from being a loop to a shiny stick?"

"It... closed..."

"It closes around something?" asked Squirrelflight. Her brow knitted in thought. Her sharp eyes landed on a long stick, and an idea occurred to her. She took the end of the mottled brown stick in her jaws, and directed the other side of it towards the silver loop.

"What are you doing?" Spiderleg cried. "Get away from there!"

But Squirrelflight was undettered. She pushed the end of the stick through the loop -

_**SNAP!**_

Squirrelflight let out a squeal of terror and surprise, instictively letting go of her stick as the loop closed visciously around it, shredding it to a thin line of wood and nearly snapping it all the way through. She tumbled backwards and fell into heap of leaves, landing on the ground in a startled tangle of limbs.

"That's what it does!" Spiderleg mewled. "I almost walked into it, and..." he trailed off, but both Squirrelflight and Dustpelt knew what he was implying. The image of their Clanmate's neck trapped in the silver loop was almost enough to choke them as well. Had Spiderleg been trapped in the silver loop, he almost certainly would have died.

Dustpelt helped Squirrelflight to her paws, and the fiery-furred she-cat made her way over to where Spiderleg was curled up in a trembling ball. "It's alright," she soothed. The black warrior was horribly stricken by his brush with death, and it pained Squirrelflight that she had no idea what to do for him.

Comfort certainly wasn't Dustpelt's area of expertise, but the dusty-furred warrior took charge. "We've got to get him back to camp," he meowed. "And we definitely need to let Firestar know about these things. They're probably some sort of twoleg device."

Squirrelflight nodded. "Spiderleg, are you okay to go back to camp?" The young tom staggered to his paws in response.

"I'm fine," he meowed quietly. "I - I'm not injured or anything -"

"It's okay," Dustpelt meowed gruffly in his attempt at sympathy. Squirrelflight held in a giggle despite herself.

"Let's get back to camp," she meowed.

She forgot to pick up her mouse.

x

Leafpool was curled up in a corner of her den, collapsed with exhaustion. She'd had to go all the way to Twolegplace to replenish her supply of coltsfoot, since the patch by the abandoned Twoleg nest seemed to have died out. Her head resting on the soft heap of newly picked coltsfoot, her exhausted limbs let go of their heaviness and drifted off to sleep.

She didn't notice Spottedleaf coming up behind her until the deceased medicine cat was by her side. The warm, comforting scent enveloped her, and she breathed it in gratefully, savoring it. But then she realized it was tainted - fear scent.

"What's wrong?" she inquired. The tortoiseshell didn't reply, instead darted away into the mist.

"Wait!" Leafpool called after her, and broke into a run. She had to sprint to catch up and keep of with the StarClan cat. At last, panting and out of breath, they arrived at the bank of the lake.

"What's going on?" Leafpool panted, watching the eerily crystal clear water lap at the shore. The mist blanketed everything around the lake, so she couldn't make out exactly where they were. It was slightly discomforting. Maybe more than slightly. All she could see was the floating water, and the sliver of fog hovering around the line between water and air. Spottedleaf's starry form shone at her side, looking irritatingly full of energy and not even slightly out of breath.

Throat dry from running and panting, the current ThunderClan medicine cat instinctively bent down to take a drink from the lake. But as her tongue extended to lap at the clear-blue-green liquid, she noticed another color tinging the water below her eyes.

Red.

Blood.

Leafpool leapt back in horror. The red tinge was spreading rapidly through the water. She blinked, and suddenly the blood was drenching the river, wrapping scarlet tendrils around the unsuspecting teal-blue waves. She staggered backwards, as if trying to escape the murderous clutches of the terrifying water turned blood.

"W - what's going on?"

"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red."

"What does that mean?" Leafpool cried. "Please, tell me!"

"I can't," the StarClan cat meowed cryptically, the regret evident in her voice, "The meaning will become clear in time."

And then Spottedleaf was gone, and Brightheart stood in her place. The one-eyed she-cat loomed over Leafpool, her ears flattened with concern.

"Leafpool, are you alright? I heard you whimpering -"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But Leafpool knew she was _not_ fine. Her fur was drenched and matted with sweat, and she felt the cold perspiration leaking into her eyes. She knew that those eyes reflected the horror of her nightmare, and it was all she could do to turn her amber gaze away from Brightheart.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the light-furred she-cat asked worriedly.

The medicine cat nodded shakily. "I'm fine. I just need... some time to think."

But Leafpool knew that that thinking wouldn't help at all. The chilling image of bloody water would haunt her until the prophecy was solved, but she hadn't the slightest clue as to what it meant.

She didn't sleep that night.

--

A/N: Painted Inkblot suggesting review replies using the little speech bubble thing next to your usernames. I'm going to experiment with that this chapter. If you don't want me to reply to you by PM in the future, just let me know. It's okay if you don't like random emails from a random author. :)

And about comments I'm sure we'll hear about Brambleclaw being OOC - I know he's out of character if you take Brambleclaw in this chapter versus Brambleclaw in Sunset. But we don't know how he would have acted should this turn of events have occured. He may have changed, he may not have, but I'm going on the basis that he did, and attempting to make it look as realistic as possible (without the whole Brambleclaw suddenly out of the blue goes berserk thing). So... yeah. You can ponder that. :)


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6**

Brambleclaw rolled himself in a pile of foxdung and some wild berries before making his way up the steep slope to the river cliff path. The odor didn't phase him in the slightest; in fact, he barely smelled it. He had too much weighing on him to pay any heed to the horrible scent that clung to his fur.

The berries, violet and plump on the outside, had a dark red-purple inside. They oozed with juice, popping and splattering all over his pelt, splashing it in a fearsome dark red. It was as if the blood had already stained his paws. Brambleclaw pushed the thought and accompanying image out of his mind and continued on.

The path along the cliffside was much wider than it had been in the old RiverClan territory, and much less perilous besides, and there was some errant brush growing along the rock face. The wirey plants were thin and barely concealed the large tom, but he wouldn't have to hide for long. By the time Mistyfoot or Reedwhisker saw him, it would be too late.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon as Brambleclaw settled himself into the brush. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, and he tried to stop it, afraid that if it beat any louder Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker would hear it all the way back at camp.

_I'm about to kill. I'm going to become a murderer._

It sickened him. It was against everything he'd ever learned and the warrior code he clutched so tightly to his chest -

_The warrior code never mattered to Tawnypelt._

_It never mattered to Tigerstar._

After a moment's thought -

_It never mattered to Firestar._

What was the warrior code? No one followed it anyhow, not even the great Firestar everyone worshipped so blindly.

_Firestar broke the warrior code for good reasons._

The stupid voice in his head wouldn't leave him alone, and it wouldn't make up its mind, either. It kept reminding him of things he knew he shouldn't remember, and then went and defended the transgressions of the accused.

_Tigerstar broke it for selfish reasons._

No, he told himself. His father wasn't selfish.

_Then what was he?_

He didn't know. Why _had _Tigerstar tried to take over the forest? He was sure the reasoning was justified. He'd have to ask him while he slept that night - after the murder.

_Tawnypelt broke it to follow her heart._

There was another time and place - another dimension and universe, maybe - where Brambleclaw would have been perfectly fine and happy with his beloved sister following her heart. But that time and place was not now. Everything he'd ever placed his trust in was collapsing around him, and Tawnypelt shattering his trust and breaking the warrior code was something he couldn't, wouldn't tolerate.

_And why are you breaking it?_

For Tawnypelt. For Hawkfrost. For Tigerstar. For Squirrelflight.

_Not for yourself?_

And yes, for himself. But only after the cats he held dear, because he _wasn't_ rash or selfish.

His train of thought slid off the rail as the thud of pawsteps echoed in the ground. Voices, he heard voices. Hawkfrost. Reedwhisker. His unsheathed claws dug into the earth.

It was time. Now there was really no turning back, but he wouldn't have given the chance. Because now the chance to have everything he was fighting for was presented before him, his for the taking.

His eyes landed on the bend, from behind which he could hear the casual conversation of the patrol.

_They're walking to their deaths, and they have no idea._

And then an unfamiliar cat came around the bend.

x

"Ripplepaw, what do you scent?" Reedwhisker asked as the patrol walked.

The little gray tabby opened her jaws hesitantly and took a tentative sniff.

"Don't be shy!" Mistyfoot laughed lightly, giving the apprentice a playful shove. "It's alright if you get it wrong!"

"Yeah, you should have seen me as an apprentice," Reedwhisker mewed. "I always got scents wrong, and I was really clumsy -"

"Like that time you fell in the river," Mistyfoot remarked, her tail waving in amusement.

"That's not funny!" Reedwhisker protested. "I almost -"

"Died," Hawkfrost interrupted coldly. "You had to be saved by a ThunderClan amateur."

"Quit throwing cold water on the fun, Hawkfrost."

"He doesn't even have control of his pathetic apprentice," the ice-eyed tom mused, completely ignoring Mistyfoot. "He asks her to taste the air, and then completely forgets about it when the kit is too scared to open her jaws -"

"Leave Ripplepaw alone," Reedwhisker cut in. His apprentice cringed behind him timidly. "Keep your bad mood to yourself."

"Yeah, you're awfully fidgety and upset tonight," Mistyfoot commented. "Bad prey?"

"No."

The string of conversation came to an awkward halt.

They walked in silence for a brief moment, Ripplepaw's tail hanging between her legs dejectedly. She respected and feared Hawkfrost, and saw him as a role model and a something to live up to, and resented him calling her pathetic. She knew she was, really, but having Hawkfrost say it -

"Ripplepaw, why don't you lead across the river cliffs?" Reedwhisker brushed her confidently, as though reading her thoughts and providing the remedy. Her cerulean blue eyes brightened; her mentor never failed to cheer her up.

Ripplepaw darted excitedly to the front of the patrol. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes distastefully, but his Clanmates ignored him. Ripplepaw made the turn around the bend, Reedwhisker falling in step behind her, and Mistyfoot behind him. Hawkfrost brought up the rear - and because he was behind them, they didn't see his icy eyes gleaming with horribly excited malice.

"Hey, Reedwhisker, I smell something funny," Ripplepaw mewed suddenly, her nose and ears tipped to the sky, but she kept walking along the cliffside path.

Reedwhisker took a sniff. "That would be..." he paused in confusion. "ThunderClan?" his brow knotted in confoundment, and he exchanged a perplexed glance with Mistyfoot. "Why would there be ThunderClan scent here?"

Mistyfoot opened her mouth to respond, but the words never left her lips. Something collided with her from the side, and the force sent her reeling sideways, dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs. In a horrible split second, her paws flailed, trying to regain balance - and then she toppled over the side.

"MISTYFOOT!" Reedwhisker screamed, his voice high in horror. He dove for the edge to where his deputy had fallen, but all that remained were rocks and gravel tumbling in her wake. He was just in time to see the tiny splash endless foxlengths below.

"Mistyfoot! **NO!**"Brambleclaw, hidden in the brush, could almost hear the tears in Reedwhisker's voice. It penetrated his heart, seeing the loyal, kindhearted deputy of RiverClan fall to her death, and then the anguished cry of her warrior as he stared helplessly down into the river. He knew that now was his time to act, but he was paralyzed.

Suddenly Reedwhisker felt hot breath in his ear. "You've made this too easy for me, Reedwhisker, placing yourself so conviniently."

Something shoved him from behind, and the RiverClan warrior found himself tumbling face-first over the cliff. He grabbed instinctively and desperately for something, anything, and by some miracle managed to find a paw-hold in the rock face.

Already his hold was beginning to slip as he tried to secure his grip. He looked up hopefully, pleadingly, for an outstretched paw to grab on to, but was met with a pair of shining ice-coated eyes.

"Hawkfrost," he choked. "Why?"

"For Tawnypelt," Hawkfrost growled, grinning sickly at the way his victim's eyes widened, "And for the future of RiverClan." He swiped at Reedwhisker's grasping claw. The black warrior tried vainly to maintain his hold, the adrenaline rushing in his ears, but not even the superstrength given before death could save him now. His hold broke, and he felt backwards down into the river with a horrible, ear-splitting scream.

"REEDWHISKER!" a terrified mewl echoed from off to the side. Standing frozen in fear, the little apprentice watched with unnaturally wide eyes as within one minute both her deputy and beloved mentor fell to their deaths. Hawkfrost turned on her, his face spelling her fate.

Ripplepaw took a numb step backwards. "Please, don't..." she whimpered softly. "I'll... I'll tell Leopardstar..."

Hawkfrost laughed mockingly. "I dare you."

In that split second, Ripplepaw made her decision. She turned and ran. The apprentice was completely prepared to run like the wind and beyond back to camp with her tears streaming in a river behind her, but she literally bumped right into the only thing that could stop her.

Brambleclaw.

"Ah, my brother, so you finally decide to join me," Hawkfrost meowed, approvingly taking in the scene. Brambleclaw had positioned himself in the small apprentice's path, making her unable to escape. Just as Hawkfrost had been counting on.

"You... what... how..." the apprentice was lost and terrified, practically drowning in her fear. She turned her wild eyes on the brown and scarlet-splattered warrior standing in her path, looking to him for rescue.

Brambleclaw looked right into her eyes. They were a deep azure blue, endless as the sun-drown-place, rimmed by silvery gray fur. The sheer horror and plea glazed in those young eyes may once have been enough to break Brambleclaw's shell, but now all he saw in the little apprentice was Ashfur. Ashfur's eyes, Ashfur's fur, Ashfur his rival and hate of his life. Ashfur would die.

He stepped towards the apprentice. With a squeal, she turned to run, only to be stared down by Hawkfrost. She glanced rapidly left, right, back, forth, but she was surrounded by cliffs, a deadly drop, and two murderers.

Ripplepaw was young, barely seven moons old. She'd heard the legends and stories of warriors past, and if she had learned one thing from the tails of her kithood, it was that a warrior never stood down. A warrior who stood bravely and fought for justice would survive. That's what her mother had told her.

Ripplepaw was young, barely seven moons old, and she didn't really understand death. She was horrified that her mentor and deputy had fallen over the cliffs, and it had registered in her fragile young mind that they must be terribly hurt, but the prospect of their death never truly dawned on her. And so her own death seemed like it wouldn't, couldn't happen, and the best option open to her was to stand proudly and defiantly. Her mentor would praise her later, and Mistyfoot might even make her a warrior early. She would be able to tease her little brother Beechpaw endlessly, being a warrior before him, and basking in her bravery.

Ripplepaw was young, barely seven moons old, and she was taking her last stand. "I'll fight you," she growled, lowering herself into a half-learned hunter's crouch.

Hawkfrost laughed, but his horrible mocking tone was lost on the apprentice. "Fight me? You don't stand a chance."

Ripplepaw gritted her teeth. "Watch me." For the first and last time in her life, the timid apprentice showed fire and defiance.

Just like Squirrelflight, thought Brambleclaw, watching her raptly. His vision of Ashfur faded, and instead he saw Squirrelflight in Reedwhisker's apprentice. His stony heart crumbled, and he almost gave in to his impulse to save her, to help her, to speed back to camp with her and tell Leopardstar everything. She was only an apprentice, and he didn't want to kill her. Hawkfrost hadn't told him there would be an innocent apprentice, he hadn't agreed to it, and he wouldn't do it. There, he thought firmly. I'll save her, and I'll expose Hawkfrost for what he truly is.

Ripplepaw had no idea that had she turned and run in the opposite direction, the cat blocking her path would not have stopped her. She didn't know what was going through his head, that he wanted her help her. She didn't know about his change of heart - all she knew was that the cat who attacked her and her mentor was standing before her, and the piece of crowfood was going off the cliffs. She ran at him, with all the fight and fury she'd ever had and ever would have fired into one leap.

And still it wasn't enough. She was a new, untrained apprentice, and Hawkfrost was a skilled warrior. He sidestepped smoothly and effortlessly pinned the apprentice to the ground, effectively extinguishing her spirit.

"I'm sorry, but you're a witness," he meowed emotionlessly. He picked her up by the scruff as she flailed and screamed and howled at the top of her lungs.

"Hawkfrost, don't!" Brambleclaw yowled, but his words fell on deaf, uncaring ears. Without even a second's hesitation, Hawkfrost tossed the apprentice over the cliffs.

Brambleclaw heard her yowl disappear into the water, and the splash that cut it off forever.

"Good work, Brambleclaw. Now spread your scent around, you did a good job of mixing it up -"

"You killed her."

Hawkfrost blinked.

"You... killed her."

Hawkfrost cocked his head. "So?"

"So?" Brambleclaw's eyes blazed. "_So?_ You _murdered _an innocent apprentice! And all you say is _so?_"

"You didn't stop me." Hawkfrost stared him down fiercely. "You're just as much to blame."

The cold words hit Brambleclaw like a crashing, crushing wave. It was his fault. He could have saved her and he didn't. Three lives gone, one innocent bystander, and it was all his fault.

"It's alright, it's what you wanted anyhow."

No, this isn't what he wanted, was it? Had he wanted to hear an apprentice's wrenching cry fade into darkness? To play a role in her untimely death? No, this couldn't be what he had wanted, he thought numbly, not this...

"Now surely I'll be made deputy," Hawkfrost continued, "And then we can get to your matter of Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight. That's right. He was doing this for Squirrelflight.

"Tawnypelt will be free, RiverClan will be headed in the right direction, and you'll have your she-cat." Hawkfrost's voice was a mesmerizing murmur. "Surely one life is a small price to pay?"

"No... she was innocent..."

"But so was Tawnypelt," Hawkfrost persisted, "And how about all the cats of RiverClan? Would dear Ripplepaw have wanted her Clanmates to live forever under Mistyfoot's rule?" Brambleclaw didn't respond. "No, she wouldn't have," he whispered darkly. "Surely the brave apprentice would have sacrificed her life for those of her Clanmates. We only helped her."

"We only helped her," Brambleclaw repeated, trying to convince himself.

"That's right," Hawkfrost cooed. "We saved RiverClan, helped her, and helped Tawnypelt, so now as a reward we'll help you. Alright?"

Brambleclaw's eyes, coated in glass, stared into the ground. "Yeah. Alright."

He hadn't even noticed that Hawkfrost had been kneeling by his side until he stood up. "C'mon now, let's spread your scent around. We still need to follow through."

Brambleclaw dully pushed himself to his paws. The words echoed hollowly in his mind, not really resonating.

He was lost.

_But Hawkfrost can help you find your way._

If there was anything in life he was sure about anymore, that was it. No matter how lost he was, Hawkfrost was his lifeline, his road back. So he would stand by him and help him.

In a blink, the image of wide blue eyes dissapeared from his mind, and Ripplepaw's last cry faded into nothing.

--

A/N: Sorry if last chapter was filler-ish. Hopefully this was a swift return to the action. :)

A quick note: _yes_, I know Ripplepaw was a tom in the books. If anyone was sharp enough to pick that out... kudos. My explanation is that Ripplepaw's role was so small that it probably didn't mention his gender anywhere other than the allegiances in The Sight, and being a girl seemed to work better in her role. Besides which, she wouldn't be the first gender-confused kitty in Warriors. (note Rowanclaw, who used to be a she-cat and is now the father of kits) Not saying whose kits, though. Nope. No spoilers here. I'd tell you to go read, because it's better than being here on the computer anyways, but then I'd be a hypocrite. ;)


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7**

The bright light of the full moon dipped the lake in sparkles and rested softly over the Gathering island. Firestar sat atop the leaders' branch between Blackstar and Onestar, the tips of his fur tinged with fire in the moonlight. The Clans mingled amongst each other, sharing news, stories and gossip, all but oblivious to the last Clan, which was conspicuously absent.

When RiverClan did arrive, they brought with them a sense of intangible tension. As Leopardstar, at the helm of her Clan, stepped off the crossing log and set paw on the island, it was almost as if her pawstep resonated across the ground and shocked every cat into silence. RiverClan swiftly filed into the clearing, and Leopardstar made her way over to the leaders' branch amidst an eerie quietness.

She sat herself on the edge next to Onestar. The three leaders gazed at her questioningly, but she ignored the inquiry in their eyes. "Well, should we start?" she mewed curtly, directing her glare at Onestar, who had the misfortune of being next to her. The WindClan leader averted his eyes and exchanged a glance with Firestar, but said nothing.

"Yes, let's begin," Blackstar rumbled. The silent clearing turned to him. "ShadowClan celebrates the birth Owlkit, Ivykit and Snowkit, Tallpoppy's strong and healthy litter. We also scented fox on our territory, but we determined it was stale." He paused, as if about to continued, but then concluded, "That is all ShadowClan has to report."

"WindClan is also pleased to announce the birth of a new kit," Onestar mewed proudly. There was some snickering from the ranks of ShadowClan at the lack of multiple kits, but WindClan wisely ignored them. "Nightcloud has been feeling sick since the birth, but she's getting better, and Breezekit is healthy as can be." Leafpool, pointedly avoiding the WindClan cats, twitched visibly.

Onestar inclined his head to Firestar as an invitation to speak, which the ThunderClan leader accepted with a short nod. "ThunderClan have discovered strange twoleg devices on our territory," he leader meowed gravely. "They're incredibly dangerous - one of our warriors was almost killed. When we went back to investigate, we found a dead fox inside one."

Dustpelt, sitting next to Thornclaw within the ranks ThunderClan, glanced at one another in shared horror. Dustpelt had lead the return patrol to investigate, and it was Thornclaw who had stumbled across the bloodied, choked fox lying dead in the trap. They simultaneously shuddered.

"They can be hard to spot, but if you see any silver, unnatural loops, avoid them at all costs," Firestar warned. "Our bright Squirrelflight discovered that putting a stick through the loops make them close -" he turned to see Squirrelflight blushing. "- and we thank StarClan none of our warriors were hurt."

"Well they should have been!" all eyes swiveled to Leopardstar, who had fiercely interrupted Firestar. "After what they did to our warriors -"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Firestar.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" she snapped hotly. "Your attack squad murdered our warriors -"

"ThunderClan did no such thing!"

"Then explain the ThunderClan scent we found at the site of their deaths," she meowed coldly. Seeing Firestar's confusion, she laughed bitterly. "Of course you're confused, you did an excellent job trying to mask your scent. We smelled the berries and foxdung too. But what do you take us for, newborn kits? We could easily smell ThunderClan as well."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Firestar protested.

Leopardstar lashed out angrily. "Stop playing dumb, you ignorant kittypet!"

A hush fell over the Gathering. Cats gawked at Leopardstar amidst the amused laughter from ShadowClan. She had obviously just crossed a line, one that the haughty and outspoken RiverClan leader had respectfully never crossed before.

The Gathering was uncomfortably still and silent for a moment, and then Onestar spoke up hesitantly. "Since no one knows what you're talking about, Leopardstar, would you mind telling us what happened?"

Another brief pause, and then to the three other leaders' relief, she ignored the biting edge to Onestar's tone and explained. "Our dusk border patrol was attacked as it passed over the river cliffs," she growled. "Only one cat survived. He told us that a ThunderClan patrol of three or four cats - he hadn't counted - had attacked them from both sides, and forced our warrior Reedwhisker off the side of the cliffs." She paused, blinking back tears Firestar struggled to identify as real. "They then went for young Ripplepaw, and our courageous deputy Mistyfoot leapt in front of her and sacrificed herself for the apprentice. But her sacrifice was in vain, for Ripplepaw was killed as well... the only luck RiverClan came by on this day was that one warrior, Hawkfrost, survived to report to us. Because of his swift action, we were able to sniff out ThunderClan and find the bodies of our dead."

At the mention of Hawkfrost, pelts within ThunderClan bristled. Squirrelflight turned to Ashfur, but then the gray-furred tom quickly looked away. Brambleclaw was nowhere in sight.

Finally, Firestar responded. "That's not true," he meowed. "ThunderClan would never attack so brutally and without reason."

"Without reason? Please, Firestar, we know what you're up to." Leopardstar rolled her eyes mockingly. "You tried this in the old territory as well, attacking us and hoping we'd give you territory. It's not going to work."

"Why would we want their territory?" Thornclaw whispered to Dustpelt. "We're on the opposite side of the lake!"

"Leopardstar, I assure you that is not the case," Firestar mewed firmly. "We don't want your territory, and ThunderClan did not attack RiverClan. If I discover cats who attacked you without reason and without my orders, they _will_ be punished. But I can tell you with full confidence that none of my warriors would ever do such a thing."

Blackstar snickered. Onestar shot him a glare.

"When we found the bodies, Ripplepaw was still alive," Leopardstar mewed quietly. Soft whimpers and cries echoed from RiverClan, and mews of sympathy from the others. "She only breathed for a few minutes more - StarClan protect of her poor soul - but she did manage to describe one of the attackers."

At the back of the Gathering where no cat could see him, Brambleclaw swallowed. The apprentice had lived? Had she described him? Had she given away Hawkfrost?

"Don't worry, my brother," Hawkfrost meowed in a chilly voice from his side. "She began to describe you, but then started speaking nonsense. She never spoke of me."

"She started to describe a red-brown tom, and then we lost her. Her last words were a warning, to beware the cat who won't turn back."

The Gathering burst into pandemonium. Who was a red-brown tom within ThunderClan? There wasn't one save Foxkit, who was barely old enough to walk. What did the dying apprentice mean by "the cat who won't turn back"? Was she referring to herself? To Mistyfoot?

"Sounds like a prophecy to me," Leafpool murmured to no one in particular. Beside her, Kestrelpaw's ears perked, and he whispered something to Willowpaw.

"Leopardstar, there are no cats in ThunderClan who match your description, except for a kit in the nursery." He dipped his head to his fellow leader. "ThunderClan mourns the deaths of all three innocent cats, and Mistyfoot, who shared half of our blood. I myself mourn the death of a great friend."

Blackstar smirked. "You talk a good game, Firestar, but really, does anyone believe you?"

The Gathering was again launched into an uproar. Onestar desperately tried to quiet his Clan while ShadowClan joined RiverClan in trading jeers and insults with ThunderClan. A dark, whispy cloud made its way across the glowing moon, sending the assembled cats into darkness.

"StarClan is angry with us!" cried Littlecloud, leaping to his paws in frustration. Barkface and Leafpool, sitting by his side, nodded in agreement. Mothwing looked to Leafpool and followed her lead.

"That's it, WindClan is leaving," growled Onestar, leaping off the branch. Firestar followed suit.

"Wait, RiverClan has one more announcement." The exiting Clans halted in their tracks. "After the tragic death of Mistyfoot, RiverClan has a new deputy. And our new deputy is Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost seemed to be the only one on the island who didn't shudder, instead wearing a glorious smirk.

"You see, my brother? Soon everything we want will be ours."

x

"You see, Brambleclaw? Soon everything we want will be ours."

Tigerstar paced back and forth in front of his two sons. "I hope you don't feel afraid or guilty, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw swallowed. "Guilt and fear are weaknesses. Are you weak?"

"No," Brambleclaw mewed softly.

Tigerstar was instantly in his face. "Say it like you mean it! I can't have one of my sons being a scared kittypet!"

"N-no! I'm not weak!"

"He's just confused, Father," Hawkfrost meowed hastily. "He's... unfamiliar to the practice of murder. Give him time."

"I don't want to give him time! I should not have to wait!" He stared down at Brambleclaw. "Don't cringe and hide, my son. Is that really the kind of coward you are?"

By some magic or hidden will, Brambleclaw wrenched himself free of the guilt binding his limbs and straightened his form before his Father. "No. I'm not a coward," he growled firmly.

Tigerstar smirked. "That's more like it." He eyed both his sons deviously. "Now, as promised, let us return to the matter of Squirrelflight."

At the simple mention of the loved and hated name, Brambleclaw's throat tightened and the fur on his neck shot up. Cruel amusement played in his father's eyes.

"It'll be easy," Hawkfrost whispered in his brother's ear. "Father came up with a foolproof plan to get her back."

"And not only will you have her, but you'll hold a position of power as well," Tigerstar continued, pausing his pacing to pose in a fighter's crouch. "In order to win her back, you must become deputy of ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw felt as though a boulder had been dropped on his head. He felt dizzy and disoriented, his ears ringing and roaring with blood, and wouldn't have been surprised to find an angry red bump between his ears the next morning. "Deputy?" he spluttered incredulously, "But... I haven't even had an apprentice!"

"So get one!" Tigerstar roared, his claws digging into the black earth. "Three kits are about to become apprentices, correct? Get one!"

"It's not that easy! There are so many other avaliable warriors -"

"Are you becoming weak again?" Tigerstar's whole being seemed to mock him. "You can get one, and you will get one. Got it?"

"Yes, Father."

Silence.

"You're lucky, Brambleclaw." Hawkfrost intervened hesitantly. "Your rise to power will be easier than mine, since it doesn't involve immediate murder. ThunderClan doesn't even have a deputy right now, correct?"

"Correct," Tigerstar answered as Brambleclaw began to open his mouth. "That mousebrained kittypet is still waiting for his puppet to return."

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed. "It'll be easy, then. All you have to do is convince the Clan that a new deputy is needed, and you're just the cat."

"Precisely," Tigerstar agreed. He turned on Brambleclaw. "Isn't that simple? That's all you have to do."

Brambleclaw couldn't tell if his words were meant to mock or comfort, but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that they were true. Squirrelflight would respect his power and authority, and _Ashfur _wouldn't have any. Simple as that. It would be the perfect time to exercise the leadership ability he'd always known he'd possessed while putting Ashfur down and winning back Squirrelflight.

_Isn't that simple? That's all you have to do._

_That's all you have to do._

Brambleclaw gritted his teeth, and then his jaws turned into an upward curve, almost a distorted rendition of a grin. "Yeah. Simple. I'll do it."

--

A/N: just a little note: at the Gathering, there were a few cats mentioned who aren't exactly main characters, but who you'd know if you're up to date on your reading. (For example, Littlecloud and Kestrelpaw) If you aren't, or if you don't have a good memory and didn't recognize some names, feel free to ask, or look them up. Type the name into wikipedia and there you go. :) And yes, every cat mentioned exists. So far, no name mentioned has been invented or made up. I'm trying to keep it that way. A little background reading is also required for this chapter, particularly with the reference to Graystripe. As long as you've read through Sunset, you should be fine.

Sorry for the short chapter; I'm having a bit of writer's block - but you can't really call it that, since I know exactly where this story is going - I'm just having some trouble _getting _it there. Moving it along. Don't worry, we'll be right back on track soon. :)


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Brambleclaw was lying alone by the fresh-kill pile, staring numbly at the mouse resting in his paws and lost in his thoughts, when Ashfur approached him. Well, he didn't really approach him, per se, but the gray-furred warrior was looking for something to eat, and Brambleclaw happened to be there.

Never being one for awkward small-talk, Ashfur tried to avoid Brambleclaw, but it simply wasn't possible. The younger tom was in his way, and trying to go around him only resulted in being noticed. When Brambleclaw looked up, his amber eyes cold and glazed, Ashfur froze, as if caught committing a kit-like crime. He waited awkwardly for Brambleclaw to look away, but he didn't - the two pairs of eyes locked, each unwilling to lose the unspoken battle, until Ashfur averted his eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, not exactly sure for what he was apologizing, and scooped up a pair of squirrels in his teeth. Something about Brambleclaw's icy demeanor was intimidating, _frightening_ him. It was as though the brown tabby wanted to reach up and tear his throat out then and there. The thought made Ashfur shiver, and he was perfectly prepared to scamper away with his prey, but a strange scent pulled his paws to a stop.

He dropped his squirrels and tasted the air. Oddly, the area around the fresh-kill pile smelled like...

"Berries?" The inquiry was directed at himself, and he hadn't meant to speak aloud. He felt his ears reddening with embarrassment and stole a glance at Brambleclaw. What a mousebrain he must look like, clumsily dropping prey and talking to himself.

Brambleclaw's glare burned into him. "What _about_ berries?" he snarled.

Ashfur wasn't exactly sure what had gotten Brambleclaw in such a foul mood, but really, did he have to snarl about the berries? The cerulean eyes narrowed as he hardened his resolve.

"Yes, berries," he snapped. "Taste the air, you'll scent it too. I was just wondering where it came from."

"Why do you have two squirrels?" Ashfur raised his eyes in question at the abrupt change in subject, but Brambleclaw cut him off before he could even begin to formulate a reply. "It's against the warrior code, you know, to take more prey than you've hunted -"

"One's for Squirrelflight." It was all Ashfur could do to contain a victorious smirk as Brambleclaw's eyes contorted with ill-concealed jealousy. He scooped up the squirrels between his jaws and, with a risky glance back at Brambleclaw, stalked off to find Squirrelflight.

x

Brambleclaw forced himself to shove thoughts of Ashfur aside and move along with his father's plot. It was all he could think to do, the only way to keep the jealousy and desperation from consuming him.

Befriending Hazelkit had been easy. The little she-cat would never have said no in a million moons when Brambleclaw offered to take her out of camp for the first time. True, she'd been a bit disappointed when he'd made her promise not to tell her brothers, but she got over it. She loved her walks in the woods with Brambleclaw, and if keeping it from her brothers was the only way she could keep her secret treasure, she would do it.

Her admiration for Brambleclaw was boundless. Here was this lean, muscled, strong, handsome, dark-furred tom with amber eyes that positively glowed, and he chose to spend his time with her, a mere kit? Hazelkit was honored beyond belief, and at first showed this respect by walking in silence and listening to the cat she followed speak. But soon Brambleclaw's monologues became companionable conversations between the warrior and the kit, whom Brambleclaw was surprised to find had intelligent insights and a sharp mind.

"I smell squirrel," she mewed casually as they walked, sunlight dappling the treetops and spilling onto her gray and brown fur. She looked to Brambleclaw, her hazel eyes wide and pleading. "Can I try and catch it?"

Brambleclaw laughed softly. "I'm impressed that you scented it," he praised, "But really, you shouldn't be hunting now."

Hazelkit gritted her adorably tiny teeth in frustration. "You _always_ say that. When can I hunt, Brambleclaw?"

The warm amber eyes radiated with sympathy. "In less than a moon you'll be an apprentice, and your mentor will teach you how."

Small gray-brown paws dug into the earth. Suddenly, a thought occured to her, and her eyes brightened instantaneously. "Hey, Brambleclaw, maybe you can be my mentor!" Her steps acquired a sizable bounce, and she pounced happily on a patch of sunlight. "It'd be so much fun! We could keep walking in the woods, and you could teach me to hunt!"

"Maybe. You'd have to ask Firestar."

"Aww c'mon, don't tell me you're not excited," Hazelkit prompted. "I bet it'd be really fun to have an apprentice. I want one some day. I kind of mentor Berrykit and Mousekit now, anyways... they're both such mousebrains. Without me looking after them, they'd loose their heads."

She has no idea how excited I am, Brambleclaw thought, smirking wildly inside. But I mustn't show it.

Instead, he laughed lightly, a new laugh he'd somehow acquired on these walks with Hazelkit. "I'll bet you look after them better than your mother," he joked. "You're a good sister. You'd probably also be a good mentor, and a good apprentice."

The bright blue-green eyes glowed. "Are you saying... yes?"

"Well, in the end it's Firestar's decision..."

"I'll talk to him!" Hazelkit declared. "I'll tell him that I want you to be my mentor. He'll listen, right? There's no reason not. And then we'll have so much fun..."

"Definitely." The amber eyes Hazelkit loved so much shone, and the illumination made them look all the more brilliant. She squealed happily.

"I'll go find Firestar as soon as we get back. And I'll tell him -"

"No, don't tell him about our walks," Brambleclaw cut him.

She gazed at him in confusion. "Why not?"

He paused. "Well... really, kits aren't supposed to leave camp. But you looked so eager, and I thought, it's unfair that an intruiging and excited kit like you not get a taste of the outside world, you know? But I don't think Firestar would be happy with that."

Hazelkit beamed. He saw her as intruiging and excited? Her ears reddened at his praise.

"Alright, I won't tell him about our special walks. I'll just tell him how much I like you." She grinned. "It's not like I'm lying."

Brambleclaw returned the grin, and laughed. She mistaked the triumphant glint in his eyes for joy, and laughed along with him.

x

About a week later, designated as leader of the sunhigh patrol, Ashfur chose Squirrelflight and Ferncloud to come along. It was his sister's first time out of camp since the birth of her kits, and seeing her up and running again energized him. With the she-cat of his dreams and his sister by his side, it seemed to Ashfur that life couldn't get any better.

That is, until he stumbled into a thorn thicket.

Squirrelflight laughed wildly. "Ashfur, you mousebrain! You just fell right into that!" Even Ferncloud, never one to display her emotions in neon lights, was grinning in amusement.

Ashfur stumbled out of the thorn bush, glaring at the two giggling she-cats. "How about some sympathy?" he demanded in mock anger. "I've been turned into a cat-porcupine -"

"You're bleeding!" Squirrelflight's keen eyes picked up the red smears all across his back and flank where he had fallen into the thicket and rushed to his side.

"How did the blood get all over his fur so quickly?" Ferncloud wondered aloud, but Squirrelflight wasn't listening. She pinned Ashfur to the ground - at this, he let out a yelp of surprise but did not resist - and lowered her tongue to the cuts.

The second her tongue met his fur, her eyes widened and ears perked straight up. She paused.

"What is it?" Ferncloud inquired.

"It's not blood. It's... berries."

Ashfur stood up and sniffed at his shoulder, which was splattered with some of the red liquid from the berries. "She's right," he mewed. "Look, there are berries growing in the thorn thicket." As he said, little pinpricks of red dotted the mass of thorns.

Squirrelflight laughed. "That's a relief. At least I know that you're not a bloody mess."

"No, but he is a mess," Ferncloud noted. Ashfur glared at her, to which she replied with a wink and twinkling eyes.

"We can get you all washed up when we get back to camp," Squirrelflight meowed, "And it'll be fun, because you probably taste really good -"

Ferncloud scrunched up her features. "Ew..."

"Ferncloud!"

"Sorry."

Not sorry in the slightest, Ferncloud plastered on a huge smirk.

The rest of the patrol passed rather quickly in Ashfur's mind. As they turned around the ShadowClan border and began back towards camp, Squirrelflight chose to start up a conversation to break the silence setting in.

"I wonder if anyone'll even recognize Ashfur when we get back to camp," she joked.

"Yeah, he looks like a completely different cat," Ferncloud agreed. "We could pretend he's a rogue and have him chased away."

"Yes, that's incredibly possible." The gray-furred warrior's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Seeing as I look just like Ashfur but with red spots all over me, no one will _ever _suspect that I'm actually Ashfur."

Squirrelflight leapt into the air. "See, you aren't Ashfur! You're referring to him in third person!"

"Yeah, and who would connect a random red-gray tom with the Ashfur we all know and love?" Ferncloud added.

Ashfur froze.

Ferncloud and Squirrelflight came to a stop and looked back. "What's wrong?" asked Ferncloud.

"Yeah, we were just kidding," mewed Squirrelflight, searching his face for signs of offense.

Ashfur blinked, shook his head, and snapped out of his trance. "I'm fine. Just thinking." His response was almost to curt, almost to suspicious, but lucky for him, neither Squirrelflight nor Ferncloud cared enough to scrutinize it.

But something had clicked in Ashfur's brain. The smell of berries, the red-tinted fur. If he could look reddish gray, then a brown-furred cat could look red-brown...

No, he told himself. I'm just paranoid and oversuspicious. It's not fair that I dislike him because he loved Squirrelflight.

But he had smelled of berries. And he could be the mysterious "red-brown tom" Ripplepaw had allegedly described.

No, his subconscious snapped. Stop being rediculous. Anyhow, what motive would he have? He had no reason... unless -

It was as if a bucket of freezing water had been dumped over his head. "Hawkfrost!"

Squirrelflight and Ferncloud, padded a couple paces a head of him, stopped to give him confused looks. "What about Hawkfrost?" asked Ferncloud.

Belatedly realizing he had spoken aloud, Ashfur shuffled his paws awkwardly and ducked his head to hide the pink tint he knew was rushing to his ears. "Oh, nothing," he mewed awkwardly, "I was just thinking about him being the new deputy of RiverClan..."

If the two she-cats thought he was acting incredibly strangely, neither of them said it. Or maybe they did, silently, with shared expressions and the glint in their eyes. But Ashfur was too embarrassed to notice that. Squirrelflight, taking pity on him, brushed his crimson-stained pelt lightly.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp and get you cleaned up," she mewed cheerfully.

If only Ashfur could share her joyful mood. Something smelled fishy, and he was determined to sniff it out.

--

A/N: sorry for slow updates. Actually, I guess this one was a bit faster than the last. But between school and my new obsession with Death Note, there's little time for Warriors. Lucky for this story, I've quit reading Death Note after... something made me mad. And incredibly sad. But that's beside the point.

Thanks to everyone for the positive support. Yay, replies! :)

Gethernia: yeah, she lived... for an extra minute. Sorry. :( Poor Ripplepaw...

Painted Inkblot: you're right, I never noticed that. Hawkfrost has never had an apprentice. I was going off the basis that Hawkfrost was deputy in Dawn while Mistyfoot was missing, and then demoted when she returned. He must have had an apprentice in the time skip or something. I'll have to look that up.

Lunarpaw: poor Ripplepaw... AND Reedwhisker, AND Mistyfoot, both of whom I love very much and hated to kill. Not that I killed them or anything. Blame Hawkfrost. ;)

Shellheart: actually, Kestrelpaw is definitely a tom. I know, his name is a bit girly, but he is always listed as a tom, at least in the two Power of Three books that I own. Poor gender confused kitties... :)

feathercloud13: writer's block is currently being shoved into a closet. xD

StarClan's Nightmare: hopefully this chapter answered your question. --wink--

icethroat21: aww, thanks. Super-positive reviews like yours make me really really happy. --munches on chocolate and grins--


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter 9**

The three kits stood huddled together on the Highledge, each one groomed down to the last stray strand of fur and with eyes little balls of brightness in the fading light.

"May all cats able to catch their own prey gather at Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The biggest of the three, a cream-colored tom with dark blue-green eyes, stepped forward, his tail twitching with excitement. Not to be outdone, his brother stepped up beside him. Only the third kit, their sister, hung back, glancing at each of them and then directing her sharp gaze to the cats filing into the clearing.

"What's wrong, Hazelkit? You nervous?" the large kit's voice was a playful taunt.

"Don't tease Hazelkit!" the smaller tom protested, stepping back and wrapping his tail protectively around his sister.

She shook him off lightly. "I'm okay, Mousekit. I'll be fine." She gave her brothers a weak grin, but nervousness radiated from her bright hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mousekit inquired.

"Don't worry, the Clan has accepted us," the biggest kit mewed confidently. "Just 'cause our mom was a loner doesn't mean we are. We're warriors through and through!"

"No, Berrykit. It's not that." She looked away. "Haven't - haven't either of you two thought of who your mentors will be?"

"No, but -" Mousekit's response was cut off by Firestar.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered here tonight to accept three kits into apprenticeship. Berrykit, please come forward." Berrykit was always the natural first choice, Mousekit mused silently. He was the biggest of the three, the strongest of the three, and absolutely the most confident. He had a sort of arrogance to his steps that was blunted by his attempts at humbleness; nonetheless, he was the kit Firestar called forward first.

"From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Berrypaw. Berrypaw, your mentor will be Rainwhisker. Rainwhisker will pass to you the skills he learned in his apprenticeship and as a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Rainwhisker started with surprise - he hadn't been expecting the honor. He stumbled forward to meet Berrypaw, who leapt off the ledge, and the two touched noses briefly before sitting quietly side by side.

"Mousekit, please come forward." Pleased that he was not last, the gray and white kit bounded forward excitedly. "From this moment forward, until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Mousepaw. Mousepaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw, a courageous warrior of ThunderClan." Thornclaw, in contrast to Rainwhisker, strode forward with an air of calm confidence, and touched noses with Mousepaw. The new apprentice decided immediately that he liked his mentor, and nuzzled him fondly before sitting down.

"Hazelkit, please come forward." Hazelkit's pelt was a dazzling blend of brown, gray and streaks of white in the dying sunlight, but the most striking characteristic of the small kit were her eyes. The bright hazel orbs were brighter and more brilliant than the sunset, but were filled with nervousness, and her shaking paws betrayed her anxiety.

"What's wrong with her?" Berrypaw whispered to Mousepaw. Mousepaw chose not to reply, instead inching closer to Thornclaw.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw, your mentor will be Brambleclaw." At the mention of her new mentor's name, the tension seemed to fly from her body, the shaking paws stilled, and she straightened with a sudden new energy. "Brambleclaw will teach you all he knows about fighting and hunting, and train you to be a brave warrior." But Hazelpaw didn't even listen to Firestar praising her new mentor. She tumbled down the rock to meet him, and they touched noses warmly.

The Clan was chanting their new names, but Hazelpaw heard nothing. When she was with Brambleclaw, sitting proudly by his side, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. The rest of the Clan blurred together into a simple backdrop behind Brambleclaw, her best friend and new mentor, the cat she admired more than anything. She could tell just by looking at him and studying his bright amber eyes that he was experiencing the same feeling as her, that the rest of the Clan was nonexistent, and the two of them sat there together in their own little world.

But what Hazelpaw didn't know was that Brambleclaw's attention wasn't focused on her, as hers was so fixed on him. He was in his own little world, true, but his world was in an entirely different dimension than Hazelpaw's.

Again Hazelpaw mistook the triumphant gleam in his eyes for joy. He smirked, at no one or thing in particular, but Hazelpaw took it for a grin meant for her, and grinned back.

They were both happy.

x

The next morning found Dustpelt was leaning languidly against the wall of the nursery, chewing absently on a piece of grass as Ashfur padded up to him.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" the dusty-furred warrior asked gruffly.

"I thought I saw him leave camp," Sandstorm mewed, coming up behind Ashfur. "Why, did you ask for him on the patrol?"

"Yeah." Dustpelt frowned and spat out his distorted blade of grass. "If he had wanted to train his new apprentice alone, he could have at least let me know -"

"Hazelpaw wasn't with him," Sandstorm meowed. "He left camp alone."

Ashfur's ears perked thoughtfully. "Why would he go off alone like that?"

"I don't know, maybe he wanted some time to himself?" Sandstorm shrugged. "We can still run the patrol, though. Let's get going."

"Actually, do you two think you can handle it alone?" Dustpelt and Sandstorm regarded Ashfur

with confusion. "It's just - I - have something I forgot to do."

Dustpelt eyed the younger warrior warily, but decided against further interrogation. "Find

Thornclaw and Mousepaw, then," he ordered. "And be quick about it."

The gray-furred warrior nodded affirmative, and darted away before Sandstorm could question

him. Thornclaw and Mousepaw were together, sharing prey by the fresh-kill pile, and informing them of Dustpelt's request was a quick and simple matter.

When he was sure the sunhigh patrol was far enough from camp that they wouldn't notice him

leaving, Ashfur dashed out in the opposite direction.

He picked up Brambleclaw's scent immediately.

x

As he corded his legs to spring onto the crossing log to the Gathering island, Brambleclaw suddenly froze. A shiver ran up his spine, and the hair stood up straight on his neck.

He was being watched.

He lowered himself into a fighter's crouch and glanced around - left, right, up, down. The flitting shadows and chirping insects of the forest mocked him. Taunted him. But there was no cat there.

You're too paranoid, he told himself, as he shook loose his tensed muscles. Nonetheless, he risked another nervous glance over his shoulder before leaping onto the log.

Hawkfrost was already there, seated comfortably atop the leaders' branch as always. His tail hung down, swaying contentedly as it drifted through the transparent patches of sunlight. He gazed down at his approaching brother, his ice-coated eyes hidden in the tree's shadow.

He raised his ears in greeting, but wasted no words on the formality. "How'd it go?" he demanded.

The elder brother looked up at the younger with a demonic glow in his wild amber eyes. "Hazelpaw became my apprentice."

A vicious grin spread across Hawkfrost's features, and he laughed darkly. "This is excellent news, brother! Come on, come up and sit with me!" He shifted over to make extra room for Brambleclaw beside him.

The maniacal look in Brambleclaw's eyes hadn't disappeared, but the sane piece of his mind protested, and he hesitated.

"Why so unwilling, my brother?" Hawkfrost gazed down at him icily. "If you are going to be leader some day, you must be able to sit confidently atop this branch."

"L - leader?"

"Yes, of course!" Hawkfrost leapt down and landed behind him, and proceeded to prod him towards the tree. "If you are going to be deputy, then some day you'll be leader. Hopefully sooner than later, if Father has anything to do with it."

"Leader," Brambleclaw whispered.

He pictured himself as leader of ThunderClan, standing gallantly in a ray of sunlight, a slight breeze swaying his bright tabby fur, basking in cheers and praises of his Clan. No one would ever again disrespect him, no one would ever again disregard him, and best of all, he'd have Squirrelflight standing proudly at his side.

He didn't think of Firestar.

He leapt up onto the branch. Hawkfrost allowed himself a smirk before jumping up after him.

"You're on the right track now, Brambleclaw," the RiverClan warrior praised. "Now that you have an apprentice, you can become deputy. All you have to do is convince your Clan."

Brambleclaw's eyes flashed. "And how do I _do_ that?" he mused. "Firestar still thinks Graystripe is magically coming back, even if he weren't so mousebrained, there are a pawful of cats whom he'd consider for deputy before _me._"

Hawkfrost tilted his head to the side. "Like who?"

"Sandstorm'd probably be his first choice. Or Dustpelt. Or Brackenfur. Or Thornclaw -"

Hawkfrost cut him off. "Too many to kill." He shook his head. "There has to be another way. We must consult Father tonight."

They sat together for awhile in companionable silence, and then Hawkfrost jumped down from the branch, effectively ending the meeting. His older brother jumped after him.

They walked together to the log. But as Brambleclaw was about to jump up, Hawkfrost's yowl froze him.

"What is it?" Brambleclaw hissed, trying to hide his panic. Had someone followed them? Had he been correct in his paranoia?

"No." The icy-eyed warrior glared at the ground and uttered one word. "Pawprints."

"We've been followed!" Brambleclaw's fearful amber eyes darted to and fro in terror.

"No. You were careless. You didn't cover your prints." Hawkfrost fixed him with a burning glare.

"What! I always cover my tracks!" Brambleclaw protested, his fear suddenly forgotten. "How do you know _you_ didn't mess up?"

"Because they smell of ThunderClan," Hawkfrost snapped. He brushed away the paw prints with his tail, his glare never leaving Brambleclaw. "Be more careful next time. We can't afford to be discovered."

With that, the RiverClan deputy stepped up onto the crossing log and stalked across. With a loud, discontented huff, Brambleclaw followed suit.

x

Hiding in the leafy branches of a tall sycamore on the Gathering island, Ashfur swayed and shook, and fastened his claws to a branch to keep himself from falling out of the tree.

x

"Whitepaw?"

The snowy white apprentice looked up from her meal, a scrawny sparrow. "Yeah, Hazelpaw?"

The newest apprentice sat down beside her. The two female apprentices had quickly formed a bond, one that might be called friendship with unspoken respect and seniority to Whitepaw.

"Can... can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she mewed. "Any time."

Hazelpaw hesitated. "Have you ever... have you ever been in love?"

Whitepaw, startled by the question, took a moment to respond. "...Define love."

Hazelpaw sighed in frustration. "I don't know how, that's why I'm asking you."

Whitepaw's soft green eyes rested on the younger apprentice. "Well... I think love is when you feel something special for someone. Like when there's a tom who can always make you smile, who always makes you feel warm inside, and whenever he's around you feel like he's the only one around. And the best feeling in the world is when you know he likes you back."

"How do you know?" Hazelpaw whispered, her eyes wide in awe.

Whitepaw's entire face lit up like the dawn sun. "A tom told me."

"Who?"

"Birchpaw." She grinned, and sighed delightedly. "I think I love him, Hazelpaw. Or I at least like him. Brackenfur told me to be careful if I'm not sure, but... who's he to talk, falling head over heals in love for a she-cat he'd barely ever spoken to and then fathering her kits?" Hazelpaw absently wondered why Whitepaw would tease her mentor like that, and reflected that she never would. "But anyways, Birchpaw. He likes me too; he said so..." she trailed off, gazing into the sky.

Hazelpaw stood up. "Thanks, Whitepaw."

"Any time."

Curious green eyes followed the new apprentice away into the apprentice den, but never being one to ambitiously explore her trivial curiosities, Whitepaw returned to her sparrow.

----

A/N: I don't know why, but I feel like giving other ThunderClan warriors minor roles. That's where Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur come in. I don't know why, but I love them. Especially love the Dustpelt chewing on his piece of grass. Not important to the plot at all, but for some reason, I like it.

Anyways. I won't be updating for the next month, because I'm doing NaNoWriMo. For those of you who don't know, NaNo is a 1 month writing challenge to write a 50,000 word (175 page) novel in 30 days. It starts November 1st. It's not too late to sign up! You should all definitely go to **nanowrimo dot org** and and consider participating. It's going to be a ton of fun. If you do go sign up, come find me! My screen name is _indigolight_. I encourage you to at least check it out. If not, see you all in a month. :)


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter 10**

"Ashfur?" Squirrelflight padded into the warriors' den. Her mate was curled up in the corner, and looked up when she entered. "What is it that you 'desperately' needed to talk to me about?"

Ashfur's head turned back and forth, checking to make sure there was no one around, and then mewed softly, "It's about Brambleclaw."

Squirrelflight remained in the entranceway, her eyes narrowed. "What's so secretive involving Brambleclaw?"

"Well..." again, Ashfur glanced around in paranoia.

"Just tell me!"

Ashfur sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... you won't like it. You might not even believe me."

"Just spit it out, you stupid furball!" Squirrelflight stamped her foot impatiently.

"He's... I think he's meeting with Hawkfrost."

Squirrelflight's eyes widened, momentarily shocked, and then they narrowed again in fury. "Ashfur, how many times to I have to tell you? Get _over_ it! I can't believe how _selfish_ you are. I chose _you_, because I _love _you, and you _know _I love you, and yet you can't get over the fact that Brambleclaw once loved me too. You can't accept that I still consider him my friend; you _insist _on trying to bring him down. You selfish, self-centered mousebrain." Her green eyes were alight with anger, and her bristling bright orange pelt was almost on fire.

"I'm not making it up, Squirrelflight. I _saw_."

Squirrelflight growled irritably. "Give it up, Ashfur! You know, maybe I shouldn't have chosen you. Maybe I should have chosen Brambleclaw. At least he wouldn't have been a self-absorbed piece of crowfood who insisted on bashing _you_. I wish you could focus on _our _love, not Brambleclaw's _friendship_, but apparently our love isn't the most important thing to you."

"No, Squirrelflight, it's not like that!" Ashfur mewled desperately. Inwardly, he thought that it had been awhile since he'd seen Brambleclaw speak openly to Squirrelflight, and wondered how she could still call him a friend. But _that _was none of his business. What was his business was that Brambleclaw was trying to bring down the Clan, and that Squirrelflight might be the only cat who could stop him.

"I don't want to hear it, Ashfur." Shaking her head and bristling with anger, Squirrelflight turned and stalked away.

x

That night found Ashfur sleeping as far away as possible from Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight as far away as possible from Ashfur, and so she ended up near Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw couldn't believe it when Squirrelflight murmured something about Ashfur being a stupid furball him being her friend, and then promptly fell asleep.

Filled with joy he hadn't felt in moons - and feeling slightly pathetic that her simple actions made him this happy - he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw looked up, bleary eyed, and saw Hawkfrost and Tigerstar standing over him. "Go away," he slurred sleepily, and rolled over to face away from them.

"BRAMBLECLAW!" Tigerstar's furious roar shocked him awake. He leapt to his feet, his fur standing on its end. His father huffed condescendingly. "That's better."

"Brambleclaw, now's no time for sleep," Hawkfrost meowed. "We need to discuss the next stage of the plan."

Brambleclaw breathed in, forcing himself over the shock of his father's rude awakening. "Plan? What plan?"

"The plan to make you leader," growled Tigerstar.

"And to win Squirrelflight," Hawkfrost added.

Brambleclaw remembered Squirrelflight curling up beside him before falling asleep. "I think she's fighting with Ashfur," he thought aloud. "Maybe I can get her back _without _becoming leader."

"That's stupid, my son," meowed Tigerstar matter-of-factly, glaring daggers at his eldest son.

"What father is trying to say is that that won't work," Hawkfrost explained. "Yeah, Squirrelflight is fighting with Ashfur, but she still loves him. They'll make up. And besides, she still thinks of _you _as nothing more than a friend."

Brambleclaw remembered her sleepy murmurings. _Ashfur is such a stupid furball... I haven't spoken to you in awhile, and you're my friend..._

So that's it. That's all he was to her - her best friend. If he was anything more, she would have said so; if she had changed her mind and fallen in love with him, she would have said that as well, or would have at least indicated it. She wouldn't have called him just a friend.

He realized that his temporary hopes were in vain. Fighting mates normally made up, and friends like himself never became anything more.

"You don't have to stay just her friend," Hawkfrost mewed in a low growl. "When you become leader, you'll earn everyone's respect, especially hers."

Brambleclaw remembered his vision from that day at the Gathering island, of himself as a brave and respected leader with his beautiful, trusted mate standing proudly at his side.

He met Hawkfrost's eyes. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

Tigerstar laughed. "That's it, my son. Want the power. Strive for it. Use your ambition as your driving force."

Hawkfrost's eyes lit up with eerie glee at their father's words. "It'll be simple, Brambleclaw. Father thought of it; he's such a genius." Tigerstar purred. "You know those fox traps on your territory? Well, just lure Firestar into one. It'll take all his remaining lives." Brambleclaw's eyes widened. "And I'll come, in case you need help. After he dies, make it look all like you tried to save him, act depressed, and then when the Clan confers to chose a new leader, make sure it's you. Or if it's not you, make sure you're at least deputy, and we can work on the new leader later..."

"Wh-what?" Brambleclaw had stopped listening after Hawkfrost detailed Firestar's death. "I can't... I can't kill my leader!"

"How will you become leader if that stupid kittypet holds the place, you idiot?" Tigerstar sheathed and unsheathed his claws impatiently.

"You have to understand, Brambleclaw. It's for the good of your Clan." Hawkfrost's tone was far from sympathetic, but somehow Brambleclaw found empathy in his ice blue eyes. "The Clan will be better off under your leadership. And as leader, Squirrelflight will become your mate. It's win-win for everyone. Firestar is just a necessary sacrifice for the good of the Clan."

Brambleclaw nodded slowly. It made sense. The heroic, gallant vision entered his mind again, along with the image of a fiery red tail entwined with stormy gray.

His eyes narrowed. "When should I do it?"

Tigerstar's eyes were afire with malevolent passion. "That's it, my son. That's it."

Hawkfrost gave an icy grin. "How about... tomorrow? I can sneak away after I finish sunhigh patrol."

There was a time when Brambleclaw may have hesitated, may have had second thoughts, or may not have been able to act at all, especially not so soon. But that time was past. His head was clouded, his ears rang with blood, and now there was only one course of action. He would get what he wanted, he would be happy, and his Clan would be better off. Respect, power... and Squirrelflight would be his.

His eyes burned even brighter than his father's. "Tomorrow."

Hawkfrost laughed, as if the whole conspiracy were some sort of joke. "Excellent, brother. Meet me by the lake on your territory; Father says he saw a fox trap there." Tigerstar drew his lips back into a snarl that may have been meant as a smile.

"I'll be there." Even as he spoke, Brambleclaw felt Tigerstar's dark world fading away; but he left it feeling even more vibrant than when he'd arrived.

Tomorrow, his dreams would come true.

-----

A/N: Super sorry for the horribly short chapter. That just had to be where it ended. Also sorry if this chapter shoved the story along faster than it should have been, but I feel like it needed to get moving. Believe it or not, it's getting near the end. Next chapter might be the last, or maybe another, depending on how long it is.

Next chapter: Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Firestar, a fox trap, and... Ashfur? Dun dun dun...


	11. Chapter XI

Before we get started on this epic chapter, time for some pre-chapter review replies!

Lightstreak 59: yeah, the whole thing is planned out. Can't say if it comes out the way you want it to, though... that would give it away. ;)

Lunarpaw: I like the idea of Brambleclaw mating with Hazelpaw by force. :P Poor Hazelpaw is adorable, if only Brambleclaw agreed with me...

Squirrelflightisawesome: again, can't tell you what'll happen, and I disagree with your favorite pairing, but I can't say anything else or it'll ruin the chapter...

TDIluvr: I kind of stopped reading Warriors after Dark River, but did read a summary of Long Shadows... and I have to agree with you. -glares at Power of Three books-

WildCroconaw: hmm, I don't know. I believe this chapter contains that information. ;)

Revriley: Cloudtail and Longtail? They _are _amusing. I squeezed Cloudtail into this chapter somewhere, but not Longtail, so picture him somewhere in the distance. Maybe harrassing Mousefur or something. :)

Painted Inkblot: Brambleclaw is shifting a lot, and doing so very fast. He also does that in this chapter... I think that that's just Brambleclaw in this story, but if I ever get around to rewriting it then it's something I'll work on.

Shellheart: yeah, I know, a whole mess of relationships. This fic was supposed to be my attempt at a romance, but it taught me that I'm incapable of writing anything without a battle. And yes, everything's falling into place...

icethroat21: For more action, skip to the end of my boring replies and get on with the chapter. ;)

Tenacross: aww, thanks! Hope this chapter is good, then. :)

-

-

**Chapter 11**

Hazelpaw padded brightly after her mentor.

"Can we go train now?"

"Not now, Hazelpaw."

"But that's what you always say!" the gray-and-brown she-cat complained, "We haven't even had a real training session yet, and all the other apprentices have started -"

"I said not now, Hazelpaw," Brambleclaw repeated irritably.

Hazelpaw followed him persistently to the edge of camp. "Where are you going?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Hunting."

"Can I... come with you?"

Hazelpaw didn't think she could put her desire to go with him into words. After she had become his apprentice, their walks in the woods had stopped, and she hadn't been out of camp with him since her ceremony. It seemed as though the camaraderie between them had flickered out of existence, and the small apprentice longed to reignite it.

Because when she was with Brambleclaw... something was different. Something different in the air, that made her steps lighter and her breath come easier, that made her feel like she was on fire and at the same time ice cold, a surge that made her feel as though she could run on the wind. She longed, more than anything in the world, just to run through the forest with him, for him to teach her how to hunt, and to be his apprentice...

"No."

Round hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Why not?"

To her surprise, he nuzzled her gently before stepping away again. "Don't cry, Hazelpaw. I..." he trailed his off, and all of a sudden his eyes came alive. "Actually, Hazelpaw, would you like to come?"

Hazelpaw felt a hot thrill run down her spine. "Yeah!"

Brambleclaw gave her a warm look, his soft amber eyes resting on her own. "Then come on, let's get going."

x

Ashfur was in the training hollow with Birchpaw when Brambleclaw and Hazelpaw ran by, moving past them as though they and the training hollow did not exist.

"I wonder why they didn't stop to train here," Birchpaw wondered aloud.

"Yeah, me too." Ashfur's eyes narrowed. "Want to follow them?"

"Follow them?" Birchpaw's ears perked.

Ashfur forced a playful expression onto his face. "Yeah. It'd be great practice."

Birchpaw laughed, already bounding out of the training hollow. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! It'll be a great story to tell Whitepaw later."

"Yeah," Ashfur agreed absently.

His mind was racing, his heart was pounding, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

_You're paranoid_, he told himself. _They're just training. _But he knew, he _knew _that wasn't true.

_Watch out, Brambleclaw. I'm coming._

x

As they neared the lake, Brambleclaw caught a whiff of RiverClan scent blowing towards them. He looked at Hazelpaw, afraid for a moment that she would notice, but the apprentice continued to pad after him merrily.

Of course, she wouldn't recognize RiverClan scent, or even bother to taste for it; he hadn't taught her about scents yet. But she might recognize a scent that didn't belong.

Brambleclaw took a breath, and put his plan into motion. He nudged the boulder that was his plot with his nose, and it began to roll down a proverbial hill.

"Hazelpaw - do you smell something strange?"

Jerked out of a reverie, the apprentice blinked, and then opened her jaws to taste the air. "Yeah, I do smell that," she commented. "I don't know what it is, but it doesn't smell like ThunderClan."

"It's ShadowClan."

Bright hazel eyes widened with fear. "ShadowClan?"

Brambleclaw nodded gravely. "I think it might even be Blackstar himself."

Hazelpaw unsheathed her tiny, unthreatening claws. "What does that piece of foxdung want on ThunderClan territory?"

"I don't know." He turned to look his apprentice in the eye, his own eyes hard. "Listen, Hazelpaw. This isn't a training exercise - this is for real. I need you to run as fast as you can back to camp and get Firestar."

Hazelpaw radiated with nervous fear scent. "Who else should I bring?"

"No one," Brambleclaw replied seriously, "Just Firestar. If anyone else came, if might upset Blackstar into attacking."

Hazelpaw nodded. "You can count on me, Brambleclaw!" With that, the brown and gray streaked apprentice turned and sprinted back towards camp.

As soon as she was gone, Brambleclaw stepped out of the brush and weaved his way through the lakeside, where Hawkfrost was waiting for him.

"Well done, brother," the ice-eyed warrior purred.

The boulder was rolling.

x

Birchpaw's tail shot up. "Someone's coming!"

Ashfur grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him into the thick brush, just in time. Hazelpaw dashed past them, without a clue to their presence.

"That was close," Birchpaw breathed, "She almost caught us!"

Ashfur's eyes narrowed. "She smelled like fear."

Birchpaw tasted the air. "Now that you mention it..."

Ashfur's pelt bristled. "Breath in again, Birchpaw."

The apprentice took a deep breath, and his brown eyes widened. "RiverClan!"

"Right."

"What's RiverClan doing on our territory?" Birchpaw demanded, flexing his claws. "I say we go fight them!"

"Good idea," Ashfur mewed tentatively, "But before you jump out and fight them, I think we should find out what in StarClan's name is going on. You up for a bit more spying?"

"Yeah." Birchpaw nodded seriously. He followed Ashfur's lead out of the brush and towards the lake.

x

Hazelpaw tumbled into camp, bursting through the gorse laden entrance gasping for breath, but unwilling to stop. She was running top speed towards Firestar's den, and nothing would stop her from warning her leader and carrying out Brambleclaw's orders - except, that is, for an inconvenient rock.

Hazelpaw tripped and fell forward flat on her face.

"Hazelpaw!" someone grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her to her paws. "Are you alright?"

Hazelpaw dusted herself off, and looked up gratefully at Cloudtail. "Yeah - fine. But I really need to talk to Firestar, it's important, and -"

"Woah, slow down." Cloudtail licked a clump of dust off her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"No time," the apprentice panted. "I have to talk to Firestar!"

Without another word to Cloudtail, she turned and scurried off to her leader's den. Cloudtail frowned, contemplating what would have gotten her so worked up. But being Cloudtail, the whole encounter soon left his head.

x

The fox trap gleamed silver in the sunhigh light. Hawkfrost grinned maliciously.

"Can you feel the power at your pawtips, Brambleclaw?"

Wild amber eyes turned to meat the ice blue. "Yeah."

Hawkfrost laughed wickedly. "You really are brilliant, my brother. Using your apprentice like that was genius worthy of Father."

Brambleclaw climbed up onto a tall tree branch and hid himself behind a leafy clump. "It was an afterthought, actually."

"So humble," Hawkfrost mused. "_Unlike_ father. However, that can be forgiven. I'm sure he's very pleased with you." He clawed his way up the branch to sit beside his brother. "I'm glad you saw the light, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw's eyes held a demonic glow. His mind was going crazy with the surrealism and rushing adrenaline. He smirked.

"So am I."

The two brothers sat together in the tree as they sat on the leaders' branch, waiting for their prey.

x

"...he's by the lake, near the ShadowClan border, and he's in trouble! So you _have _to come now, Firestar!"

Firestar was pacing worriedly. "Did Brambleclaw say why I had to come alone?"

"He said it might upset Blackstar," mewed Hazelpaw.

"The reinforcements can hide in the undergrowth -"

"You don't need reinforcements!" the apprentice protested, "You have me - and Brambleclaw! He's already there! I'll bet he's fighting Blackstar on his own as we speak -"

"Hazelpaw, stop." Firestar's brow furrowed as he contemplated the situation, his radiant green eyes blazing. Finally, he seemed to give in to Hazelpaw's logic. "Brambleclaw is already there?"

"That's right. And I'll bet he's fighting Blackstar now. Those mousebrained ShadowClan trespassers will be sorry..."

"Hazelpaw. Go get mouse bile for the elders."

The apprentice's hazel eyes widened. "Wh-what?" she mewed quietly.

"Go get mouse bile for the elders," Firestar repeated impatiently. "I have to go."

"I have to come!" Hazelpaw cried, tears welling in her eyes. "Brambleclaw is in danger, and I was a good messenger!"

"Yes, you were," Firestar praised, "But if Blackstar is really there, then this is too dangerous for you. You need to stop overreacting and go get mouse bile." Attempting to calm her down, he winked and added, "Mouse bile is an apprentice's chore; you should get used to it since you're an apprentice now."

Hazelpaw brightened at the reminder that she was a true apprentice of her Clan - her mentor didn't help her with that often. Suddenly, the chore didn't seem as bad.

"Take care of Brambleclaw," she whispered.

She wasn't sure who she was addressing, the spirits of StarClan or her leader, but Firestar was already gone.

x

The RiverClan scent was getting stronger. And, more disturbingly to Ashfur, it was becoming mingled with ThunderClan.

"Do you smell that?" Birchpaw inquired fearfully. "RiverClan and ThunderClan... do you think they killed someone?"

"No." Ashfur scanned the undergrowth and treetops for the signs of what he knew he'd find. A pit was growing in his stomach, and he tried his best to swallow the fear creeping up on him. There was only one explanation for the mingled scent, and that explanation meant endless disaster for the Clan. But, remembering his conversation with Squirrelflight and the pure anger in her flashing green eyes, Ashfur decided not to react until he had concrete evidence.

_Besides,_ Ashfur told himself, _this could all just be a misunderstanding._

Right. A misunderstanding. As if.

Suddenly, his eyes caught onto two pelts hidden in the branches. He stopped, blinked, and did a double take. The two cats were several foxlengths off, and well hidden, but upon closer inspection the russet brown and dark tabby pelts were unmistakable.

A thrill of anxiety ran through Ashfur as though he'd been dunked in freezing cold water.

"Birchpaw," he rasped.

The apprentice stopped in his tracks. "Ashfur? What's wrong?"

Ashfur tried to compose himself, but he knew he was failing miserably. "Go back to camp."

"What!" The apprentice was indignant. "Something's going on here, and I'm going to find out what! Besides, Hazelpaw already went back!"

Ashfur had a horrible sinking feeling that Hazelpaw had only been sent to get Firestar, but he did not voice this to Birchpaw. "Yeah, she went back, but I think you should too. Actually, it's because you need to do something else." He paused, wondering if what he was doing was wrong. Here he was, about to act against the best interests of his Clan, for the sake of his own pride and desires. He might be as bad as Brambleclaw. But he took a deep breath, and did it anyway.

"I need you to get Squirrelflight."

"Just Squirrelflight?" Birchpaw looked confused. "But don't you need more reinforcements? And why Squirrelflight?"

Ashfur didn't know how to respond. "I... you just have to trust me, Birchpaw."

For a moment, the amber-eyed apprentice stood his ground, torn; in his opinion, his mentor was doing the wrong thing, though Birchpaw believed this was just a misjudgment on his part. But maybe he did have his reasons, and part of being an apprentice was to obey a mentor's orders. Did he respect Ashfur? Yes. But in the end, it boiled down to: did he trust Ashfur?

Yes.

Birchpaw turned and ran back to camp, with the single intention of fetching Squirrelflight.

x

Firestar darted cautiously through the woods, his mind racing. What was Blackstar doing on their territory? Or was he there at all? Maybe Brambleclaw was mistaken, and it was just a ShadowClan patrol going to far over the border. How had Brambleclaw known it was Blackstar anyhow?

His fiery pelt glowed bright orange in the sunlight as he shot through the undergrowth. A shadow of doubt poisoned the outer edges of his mind. Was it possible his former apprentice had betrayed him?

No. He had trusted Brambleclaw for moons. Ever since that day in Twolegplace, when he had locked eyes with his apprentice, and the two had confirmed their trust in one another. It had been hard, but he had long ago discarded the misgivings he had held against the cat that looked just like his archenemy.

Besides, he thought, how could Brambleclaw be betraying him now? Even if it was a plot or a trap, Firestar knew he could easily escape. Even if he had somehow gotten ShadowClan on his side, he could still make a run for it as a last resort. No, it wasn't betrayal. It couldn't be.

Tasting the air, Firestar caught ThunderClan scent. The holder of the scent was coming towards him fast, and the leader ran up a tree and hid in the branches. Better safe than sorry, he thought. To his surprise, though, it was Birchpaw who crashed out from the undergrowth, dashing at breakneck speed towards camp.

As soon as the apprentice had passed, Firestar leapt back to the ground and resumed his pace. He remembered that Birchpaw and Ashfur had been out training; he assumed that Ashfur had picked up on the same thing Brambleclaw had, and sent his apprentice running back as well. The thought comforted him; he had to loyal warriors facing down the potential threat at the border, whatever the mysterious threat might be.

At last, the glare of the sun reflecting off the lake pricked his eyes. He smelled ThunderClan, as expected, but not ShadowClan. It was... RiverClan? What was going on? Confused, Firestar continued forward, looking around for his warriors.

He paused, and continued moving towards the lakeside.

x

Ashfur watched his leader from his perch in a nearby tree branch. He had no idea what Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were planning, but he assumed it was an ambush. He was amazed at their stupidity; after all the lengths the two had gone to formulate their plan, this was it? Firestar was by far a more skilled fighter than either of them, and had the advantage of seven extra lives on his side. The two rebellious brothers didn't stand a chance.

It was for that reason that Ashfur remained hidden. He fought the impulse to leap down and warn his leader before he entered the clearing, the area by the lake where the fox trap was cleverly hidden in the growth by the bank. Warning him would allow the traitor to escape, and not only that, would give the impression that he was framing him. Squirrelflight would never forgive him, he thought with a pang. No, he had to prove his own loyalty, Brambleclaw's treason, and be free with Squirrelflight once and for all.

Despite his reasoning, his heart stopped when Firestar stepped out onto the bank. He waited for the two brothers to spring. He decided he'd allow them to fight for a bit, and then he'd jump in to help his leader like a noble warrior. Soon Birchpaw would be back with Squirrelflight, and then it would all be over. Brambleclaw would be ruined, and he would win.

He heard a slight rustling from Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost's tree, and the brothers leapt.

x

"Now," whispered Hawkfrost.

The two brothers jumped from the tree, landing on either side of Firestar.

The leader looked from his former apprentice to the RiverClan warrior and back again. His portrayed himself as calm and controlled, the opposite of his racing heart. "Brambleclaw? What's going on?"

Hawkfrost lowered himself into a fighting crouch and barred his teeth. "Justice is going on," he snarled.

Firestar looked to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw? You're collaborating with him?" The leader's expression of calm turned to one of not fear, but of disappointment. "I trusted you, Brambleclaw. I didn't think you would truly walk this path."

Brambleclaw's fierce gaze faltered.

"He's trying to distract you, Brambleclaw!" Hawkfrost cried. "Remember what he did to you as an apprentice, and even as a warrior, how he never trusted you!"

Brambleclaw's eyes hardened. His brother was the only one he could trust.

"Brambleclaw," Firestar mewed softly, "What are you doing?"

No, Brambleclaw thought. He had trusted Firestar once. He had been loyal. And Firestar had trusted him in turn. Could he actually go through with killing his leader?

"Brambleclaw, don't falter now!" Hawkfrost urged. "If you stop now, you'll _never_ have Squirrelflight."

Yes, he could. That sealed it. Amber fire flared in Brambleclaw's eyes, and he unsheathed his claws.

"So that's what this is about?" Firestar stared his warrior down. "Brambleclaw, you of all cats should know that there is more to life than just love and ambition."

"Shut up!" Brambleclaw screamed. His mind was being torn in two, as though Hawkfrost and Firestar were playing tug-of-war with his emotions. But then Squirrelflight was added to Hawkfrost's' side, and he could no longer resist. "Shut up!" he yowled, his claws sinking into the ground.

"Attack _now!_" Hawkfrost commanded.

The two cats lunged at him. Firestar easily dodged, but suddenly found himself tangled in a flurry of deadly claws.

The ThunderClan leader expected to win. He thought the two warriors were rather foolish for attacking him, but mostly, he was disappointed in Brambleclaw. He had been a good warrior, and might even have been leader on his own merits some day. Now, Firestar thought, he would have to exile or kill him.

He suspected that Hawkfrost had influenced Brambleclaw, and sorely wished his former apprentice hadn't meddled with him. He was suspicious of interference on Tigerstar's part as well; he wondered if his archenemy could communicate like StarClan from the Place of No Stars. But there was no time to think on this now; he was too busy evading blows and swiping back in turn.

The flame-pelted leader felt a surge of satisfaction as he landed a swipe across Hawkfrost's ear. He felt like he was winning, and to his credit, it seemed like he was. But the one thing Firestar failed to notice was that he was being driven backwards towards the lake, and slightly to his left.

The great leader of ThunderClan didn't suspect a thing until the cold metal clenched around his neck.

x

Ashfur watched his leader singlehandedly take on two strong warriors, and felt more than a bit of pride. Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were done for.

It wasn't until too late that he saw what they were really up to.

_NO!_ Ashfur was paralyzed. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening... no, it was. _Do something, mousebrain!_

He would save Firestar.

x

Pain erupted in Firestar's neck. He felt the foxtrap - he still had enough wits about him to realize it for what it was - digging into his throat. He felt the blood running down his shoulders, and his vision swam, and began to darken.

"Brambleclaw..." The vibrant green eyes closed, and the leader shuddered as he lost his first life.

"Well done, my brother," Hawkfrost panted. Icy eyes watched the dying leader with satisfaction.

But Brambleclaw didn't feel satisfaction. He wanted to feel triumph; he expected to feel triumph - but all he felt was a cold, hard hole in his chest.

It was wrong. He was wrong. Everything was wrong.

His leader was dying in front of him. And it was his fault.

_No. It had to be, for the good of the Clan, for the good of Squirrelflight..._

_But Firestar trusted me..._

_But he had to die!_

_Squirrelflight will hate me..._

_She won't know!_

_His last word was my name..._

_And now he's dying..._

_And only I can save him..._

"No!" Brambleclaw yowled. Something within him shattered. Tears assaulted his eyes, and as though he wasn't in control of his own body, he ran forward to his leader's aide.

He dug frantically at the foxtrap's wire, scattering soil all around. _Hang on, Firestar, I'm coming..._

"Brambleclaw! Stop!" Hawkfrost grabbed him by the scruff and threw him backwards. 'You can't turn back now -"

"I can do whatever I want!" Brambleclaw glared up at him with eyes fiercer than ever before. "And you can't control me."

With a hiss, Hawkfrost leapt at him. Brambleclaw dodged, and tore at his brother's side. With a yowl, Hawkfrost slashed the side of his face, drawing blood, and the two fell backwards away from each other.

"I'll kill you if you betray me," Hawkfrost hissed.

Brambleclaw looked over at Firestar. He was losing his third life - his fifth remaining. Time was running out.

Was he doing the right thing now?

He didn't know.

Hawkfrost lunged again, soaring high through the air. Brambleclaw ducked and rolled away from his leap, and his half-brother soared right over his head. For a moment, Brambleclaw wondered how Hawkfrost had been so far off his mark, and then realized that he hadn't been the target.

In one swift movement, Hawkfrost knocked the unprepared Ashfur to the ground. The gray-furred warrior had been trying to dig out his leader, but was now pinned helplessly under Hawkfrost's weight.

Tigerstar's youngest son sighed melodramatically. "I guess I have to kill you," he meowed, as if it was an every day bother.

Brambleclaw again felt himself torn in two. For moons, he'd wanted nothing more than to see Ashfur dead, and now his half-brother was on the verge of killing him. But Brambleclaw had also just realized that he had betrayed his Clan and killed his leader, and now, in sudden selflessness and with a surreal feeling that he was going to die anyways, he chose to do the unthinkable.

He chose to save Ashfur.

Ashfur, the cat who had _stolen_ Squirrelflight from him, Ashfur who had always been suspicious of him, Ashfur who had always mocked him, degraded him, berated him, and looked down on him. He was going to save him.

Out of the corner of his icy eye, Hawkfrost saw his brother coming. Without second thought, he drove his claws into Ashfur's throat.

Ashfur screamed. His yowl rang through the trees, making the leaves quiver, animals scamper into their dens, froze the air around them and shook Brambleclaw to his core.

"No!" He charged at Hawkfrost and knocked him away. Hawkfrost stood aside willingly, his eyes glinting.

"You wanted him dead, brother. Now everything is as we wished."

Brambleclaw shook his head numbly, tears pricking his eyes. What had he done? Somehow, through all his hatred of Ashfur, he had never meant for him to die. He had just meant to take Squirrelflight back and leave his rival coughing in the dust, but never to die. He had never wanted anyone to die. Not Ashfur, not Firestar, not Ripplepaw, not Mistyfoot, not Reedwhisker... Brambleclaw's eyes widened his he realized how many cats had died while he followed his brother and father in an ambitious trance.

"Brambleclaw..." Ashfur's glazed blue eyes bored into his fellow warrior. He squeezed them shut and coughed up blood.

"Ashfur, no..." Tears were for the weak, Brambleclaw knew that, but he couldn't stop one from straying from his eyes. "I... never meant for this... I didn't..."

In all the stories of warriors past, of enemies and rivals, when a cat sat by his dying rival's side, there was generally a moment of forgiveness. Somewhere inside of him, Brambleclaw hoped that Ashfur would forgive him now, and would express this before departing to StarClan. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he wasn't pardoned by the cat he'd wronged the most.

But in his last moments, Ashfur's deep blue eyes were cold and hard. Eyes that had once resembled the beautiful sea at sun-drown-place were now drowning in anger and pain. Hate was written across his face, and for a moment Brambleclaw was terrified that the powerful hatred would be etched into his features for all eternity. But suddenly, Ashfur seemed to relax. His eyes softened back to their sea-like state, as though one could float gently in their depths. He let out a quiet breath, closed his eyes, and didn't breathe again.

Now Brambleclaw truly, his tears dripping down onto the bloodstained gray fur. "Ashfur..."

"Brambleclaw, get up!" Hawkfrost's cruel voice jerked him out of his sorrow. "You need to get back to camp now and warn your Clan! You need to move on with the plan! Forget him!"

Brambleclaw stood up and wordlessly moved over to Firestar. He could tell just by a brief glance that his leader was already gone. His lives had been sucked away by the fox trap, and the flame-pelted leader who had been the light of ThunderClan lay limp in the silver loop. Brambleclaw's heart tightened, and he felt like falling to the ground and dying then and there. This was his fault, all his fault...

But why was it his fault? Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost had misled him. Hawkfrost had made him do this. He whirled around on his half brother, his eyes fierce and wild.

"Have you really turned on me, Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw responded with a lunge. Claws unsheathed, he made a leap at Hawkfrost's throat.

But it was never that easy. Hawkfrost side-stepped and returned the gesture, slashing at his side.

"You understand, Brambleclaw, that you have to die now," Hawkfrost whispered.

Again Brambleclaw didn't respond, instead attacking with rage and anguish. He swiped, bit, tore, and clawed, but barely landed a blow through his blurred and swimming vision. He felt like his mind was about to tear in two and his heart shatter to thousands of pieces, and the only way to appease his inner screams was to tear Hawkfrost to pieces.

He let out a yowl of pure anguish, and dove again at Hawkfrost. He landed on top of him and somersaulted with him into the lake, flailing and clawing all the way. The two stood, up to their chests in water, and continued the fight to the death.

Water splashed and sprayed, tinged with drops of scarlet. Brambleclaw felt his blood flowing into the lake, and watched as it trailed across and merged with Hawkfrost's. He realized truly in that moment that they were brothers - with the same blood, same father. Before that would have stopped him from laying a paw on Hawkfrost, but now he was so overcome with fury and grief that nothing would stand in his path.

Not even the pressing water or the crimson stains.

With another cry, Brambleclaw leapt at Hawkfrost, and lost himself in a frenzy of deadly claws.

x

They say that blood is thicker than water. Brambleclaw of all cats knew this to be true. Blood had pulled him out of his life and turned him into a traitor. But water, as he discovered, was also rather thick, as it held him back from his target of Hawkfrost's throat.

There was a word to describe Brambleclaw then and there, a word that chronicled his life since the day Squirrelflight chose Ashfur.

Incogitance.

Incogitance is thoughtlessness, unreasonableness, and to be lost in emotion. Thoughtlessly he had followed Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's path of blood and tears. Unreasonably he had taken innocent lives. And now, lost in emotion, he fought for it all back.

Because Incogitance also means want of thought and the power to think, and before then, Brambleclaw had given that power away. He had been duped into wanting different power, the power to lead a Clan to greatness with the she-cat of his dreams at his side, but in the process had lost a more important power - control of himself. And it was rushing back to him like a raging river, washing over his spirit and driving him at Hawkfrost with more force than he had ever possessed.

He pinned Hawkfrost underwater and dug his claws into his shoulder blades. For the first time since giving himself to his brother and father, Brambleclaw took a life without second thought. He sank his claws and teeth into Hawkfrost's throat and kept them there, even as their heads reemerged from the water. He watched not with satisfaction, but with a sense of freedom, as those cold, icy eyes glazed over with hatred and stillness.

"You...traitor," Hawkfrost hissed, blood staining his teeth.

Traitor. Brambleclaw knew he was a traitor. He had betrayed his Clan, and now his family. But it didn't matter anymore. He was lightheaded, dizzy, and free.

Hawkfrost went limp in his jaws. Brambleclaw dragged the two of them onto the bank of the lake, and collapsed.

And then he cried. He burried his nose in Hawkfrost's fur, and cried. It wasn't until he saw his own blood leaking onto his half brother's fur that he realized his own injuries. He wondered absently if they were life threatening, but it didn't matter. If he died, so be it. He deserved it.

He rested his muzzle on Hawkfrost's side, each of them wet and bloody. Brambleclaw was more confused and lost than when this whole thing started, and it made him want to tear himself to shreds.

That was how Squirrelflight found him, wet and distraught on the lake running red with blood.

--

--

A/N: long chapter, I know. Longest yet, I think. There just wasn't a stopping point anywhere. Sorry if I lost anyone in my mess of breaks and scene changes, or any of the other crazy things that make sense in my head but might not in yours. The scene changes and description were supposed to make it exciting, so I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Take note, though: if Brambleclaw's distressed thoughts don't make sense to you, that's okay. I'm not sure they make sense to him either.

That made me really, really sad. It especially killed me to kill Firestar, because I adore him... but I'll stop now, in case there are any cheaters who scrolled to the bottom without reading the chapter. You know who you are.

Next chapter: epilogue, Squirrelflight reflects.


	12. Chapter XII

Last chapter, everyone! Thanks to everyone who read this all the way through, and especially to those who gave reviews and constructive criticism. Hate to be corny and cliche, but you guys made this story what it is.

Lunarpaw: thanks!

feathercloud13: I know, I know, it made me so sad... but I don't control Hawkfrost... -sniff-

Shellheart: that's why it's called AU (Alternate Universe). It's not supposed to turn out the same as the book. I mean, it can, but it doesn't have to. Things are different; that's the whole point of setting it in an alternate universe. :)

icethroat21: I agree. The Power of Three is what made me stop reading Warriors. It's just...bleh. That's why we've got fanfiction, though ;)

Painted Inkblot: thank you for picking out my typos ;) and thanks, I was aiming for something along the lines of "epic", so I'm glad it came across that way.

**Chapter 12**

Squirrelflight could have died of shock when she took in the scene before her.

She noticed her father first, his neck twisted and broken in the silvery loop of the fox trap. She wanted to run to him, to cry in his fur and bring him back to life - but then she noticed Ashfur.

The gray-furred warrior lay next to his leader in the dirt, bleeding from his throat and eerily unmoving. Squirrelflight could tell even from a distance that he was dead, and it made her want to cry out with a whole new level of painful sorrow.

And then she saw Hawkfrost. He was dead as well, she could see, but that brought her no pity or tears. What did, however, was the figure by the RiverClan cat's side, nose buried in his fur.

The soaking wet, crimson-stained tabby was the only cat left alive on the lakeside. It took Squirrelflight a moment to recognize the broken figure for who he was.

"Brambleclaw?"

For reasons unknown to her, Squirrelflight padded her way over to her living Clanmate before weeping for the dead. Confusion riddled her mind, and grief tore at her heart strings, and in Brambleclaw she sought answers.

The tabby didn't reply. She sat down next to him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable presence of Hawkfrost's corpse and asked quietly, "What... happened?"

Brambleclaw looked up at her for the first time. Squirrelflight was taken aback at the look in his shining amber eyes; they were haunted and glazed, like a dead cat walking.

"Brambleclaw..."

"Leave me, Squirrelflight," he whispered.

"No!" the she-cat's stubborn streak kicked in. "You're seriously injured - you need to see Leafpool!"

"I deserve to die," he rasped.

"I won't let a friend die," Squirrelflight argued, "Come on, you're coming back to camp with me now -"

"Stop caring about me!" Brambleclaw yowled in anguish, "Don't you see what I've done? This is my fault - this is _all my fault!"_

Squirrelflight's eyes travelled around the lakeside, falling on Ashfur and Firestar's dead bodies. _Murdered_ bodies.

"You see? You have to leave me here to die."

Squirrelflight's mind pieced together the puzzle as best she could. A part of her wanted to scream her lungs out at Brambleclaw, a part of her wanted to tear his throat out, another part wanted to lick his wounds till he was healed and another part wanted to obey his request and leave him alone to die.

But instead, with tears in her eyes, she forced out a single word.

"Why?"

Brambleclaw shook his head painfully. "You would never understand. I never expect anyone to understand." He looked up at her meaningfully, his eyes shining with tortured tears. "Squirrelflight, please... if you won't leave me, then kill me."

In that moment, the ginger-furred she-cat made up her mind. "No."

"Please, Squirrelflight, I don't deserve to live..."

"I didn't say you did," she spat. His eyes widened, and hers softened. "But you also don't deserve to die alone."

She rested her muzzle on his shoulder, and forced him to slump to the ground. She lay down beside him, muzzle still resting on his bloodied shoulder. The action spoke more than a thousand words - in Brambleclaw's last moments, he and Squirrelflight reached a mutual understanding.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there by his side, pondering, wondering, and grasping for answers to questions that would never be revealed, and most of all grieving. Grieving for Firestar, her beloved father and leader; for Ashfur, the tom she had loved with all her life; and for Brambleclaw, her best friend.

As the sun began to set, and fiery orange light reflected off the bloodstained lake, Brambleclaw exhaled for the last time.

Squirrelflight felt his breathing stop, and the weak rhythm of his heartbeat cease altogether. And then, for the first time since her arrival at the scene, she let out her tears.

x

ThunderClan later learned of an elaborate plot by Hawkfrost of RiverClan to kill Firestar, as well as take revenge on his half-brother, who had valiantly placed himself between his kin and his leader. By fatal misfortune, Ashfur had gotten involved, and died trying to save his fellow warriors.

The entire Clan sat vigil that night, and held a solemn burial for three honored warriors the next morning.

Squirrelflight moved past her lie and on with her life. She volunteered to take on Birchpaw, her mate's apprentice, for the final two moons of his apprenticeship. The poor apprentice was guilt ridden, lost and confused; he was convinced that had he gone against Ashfur's orders and followed his heart, then the three dead warriors would still be alive.

Meanwhile, Leafpool went to the Moonpool to ask StarClan what to do about the leader situation; the Clan could not agree on what to do, as a situation where a Clan had lost a leader with no deputy had never occurred before. StarClan illuminated their choice as leader - Sandstorm.

While some considered the choice unexpected, Squirrelflight couldn't help but feel pride for her mother. And no cat could deny that Sandstorm was prepared to be leader, and would probably make a great one at that.

By sunset the next night, Sandstorm chose Brackenfur to be her deputy. The golden-brown tom was humbly surprised and incredibly honored, and took a place he had never expected to be in next to Sandstorm on Highledge.

Sandstar agreed to take on Hazelpaw as her apprentice, but the little she-cat was distraught. She refused to train at all, and was in a state of what Leafpool characterized as denial.

"We'll get through to her eventually," Leafpool mewed in a hushed tone to Sandstar.

The newly named leader shook her head sadly. "I hope so."

Whitepaw was there to comfort her fellow apprentice. She had guessed the emotion that Hazelpaw was going through, and it wasn't just grief - it was heartbreak. The two apprentices spent a lot of time together over the next moon, until Hazelpaw finally agreed to continue her training.

Two moons after the tragic loss of a great leader and two beloved warriors, it finally seemed as though life in ThunderClan was going back to normal. Squirrelflight took immense pride in her apprentice becoming a warrior, but not even Birchheart's induction to the ranks of the warriors of ThunderClan could mend her fractured spirit.

She was torn between pride and jealousy every time she saw Brackenfur and Sorreltail sharing tongues, Brightheart and Cloudtail hunting together, or the adorable blossoming affection between Birchheart and Whitewing. This should have been her fate - she and Ashfur should have watched ginger and gray kits bouncing around the nursery with joy.

She took solace in helping care for Sorreltail's new kits. There were still things in life, she decided, that made her happy. Even as every day her mind flashed back to that day on the lake side, the day her sister's prophecy came true - _before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. _

When she remembered that day, the day permanently etched into her mind for all eternity, she couldn't help but wonder if they were all watching over her. Firestar, a proud leader joining the legendary leaders past, and Ashfur a shimmering figure in StarClans ranks. Also... she hoped that Brambleclaw was with them. Because though she knew Brambleclaw had betrayed her and her Clan, she couldn't help but see the good that had been buried in his heart, and that had emerged at the very end.

So every night when Squirrelflight gazed up at the glittering cats of Silverpelt, longing for Firestar's guidance and Ashfur's touch, she got the feeling that Brambleclaw was there too.

-

-

-

A/N: I've always wanted to write a not-so-happy ending. But this one still came out slightly happy-ish. I guess I fail.

Quick notes: one, I wasn't so happy with the way the ending came out. I'm not so good with endings; drawing things to a close and tying a pretty ribbon on a story isn't my forte, so I hope this worked okay. Second, I know that Birchpaw's warrior name was Birchfall. But really, what kind of name is Birchfall? I thought that Birchheart was more appropriate, and I changed it because I could. So deal with it. Third, yes, I know Brambleclaw died in the last chapter, when you thought it was all over. And yes, I know that was really mean. But it just kind of had to work out that way.

Thanks to everyone for reading, and happy (belated) holidays! :)


End file.
